The Gods Above
by Leaf Of Ebony
Summary: "Because you and I are going to rule Earth together." Have you ever felt like you're all alone in a world with people who just does not understand? Well, Phoebe James certainly has. But all that changes when she is abducted by two Asgardian royalties. Loki/OC *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers!**

**This is my first Avengers Story. Ever. Gods. Save me.**

**So this is kind of an AU.**

**It's basically placed after the epic battle of New York.**

**Soooooooo, let me tell you what you think, Reviews helps out. A lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Except my OC's and stuff.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

_"I need a revolution_

_My body needs a change_

_In search for a resolution_

_The whole me needs to rearrange__"_

* * *

Phoebe James was a normal girl. She went to a normal High School and was a normal senior. She had normal friends and normal interests. She lived in a normal small town outside New Jersey called Autumn Hills.

Though, there was one thing Phoebe James didn't have. A normal family. She was adopted you see. Brought to The States from Sweden before she could even talk. She didn't speak a word if swedish, but she was tall, had bright eyes and hair and all of those typical northern features and that was proof enough. Phoebe had never cared for her biological family. When people asked she just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She didn't know, and she certainly didn't care. They left her, so they wasn't her problem anymore.

"Hey Phoe, wait up!" Phoebe groaned when she heard Laura's voice behind her. That irritating creature had annoyed her for days, believing they were friends. Phoebe only had one friend and that was not the girl who was running through the corridor, screaming her name. She sighed and shut her locker closed, taking off her skateboard from her backpack, in her attempt to escape. Laura's voice trailed off as Phoebe went through the hall, took a sharp right turn and crashed into their geography teacher, Ms Port (single since the day she was born, bad breath).

_This day_, Phoebe thought to herself, _is one of the worst ever_. _And it's not over yet_.

After being forced to stay at the school until her parents arrived for a meeting with the principal about her "rule-breaking issues", she had an extremely awkward ride home in the family's old Toyota, sitting in the backseat, arms crossed. She broke the silence with a heavy sigh, making her mother glance back at her, only to give her another of those disappointed looks.

"Come on, I rode a skateboard, you don't have to act like I murdered someone." Phoebe saw both of her adoptive parents flinch at her comment. Her mother looked away and her father clenched his hands around the steering wheel even harder. She sighed once again and looked out the window. It was already dark outside, and small raindrops was falling from the sky, splashing on the car window. Phoebe hated the rain. She hated water in general. Bathing was out of the question, she always showered, and that, she did quite often. She hated being dirty and unclean. A flash lighted up the sky for a moment and made Phoebe look up. One more thing to add to her hate-list, thunder. The rumble that followed was not favored either. Her hands closed themselves around her ears to keep the sound down. Her dad chuckled softly at her fear electricity, even though he knew that she was sensetive to sounds, more than others.

"Can you drive a bit faster, John? I want to get home before that storms comes this way." John James looked at his wife and nodded, pressing his foot on the gas pedal, making the car go faster. Another lightning flashed across the sky, this one even larger, making the ground shake as it hit the earth. Phoebe let out a whimper, and curled up into a little ball in the backseat, making it dirty with her sneakers.

When the car stopped in the white, old garage of the James house, Phoebe grabbed her backpack, opened the door, and marsched into the house, pissed as she was. She slammed her bedroom door behind her and threw her pack on the bed. She sat down at the chair in front of her computer (An old, not really working grey thing, since her parents refused to buy her a new one.) and tried to turn it on. As she thought, nothing. She groaned and cursed the damn thunder. She rose from her chair, and threw herself on her bed, forgetting her backpack and skateboard already lying there. She groaned of pained as the sharp edges digged into her stomach.

_Okay, __**now**__ it's not getting any worse._

* * *

"My king. We've found her." Thor looked up from his hands. Loki turned his gaze towards the courier and took a shaky breath. The God of Thunder rose from his throne and walked down the steps towards the asgardian. His brother followed him quietly, fists clenched and stern face. They both stopped in front of the messenger, who stod up and handed over a roll of paper, sealed with the mark of Heimdall. He then slowly backed of, one hand lay as a fist over his chest. Loki placed himself next to his brother, and waited. Thor opened the letter as Loki closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh.

"He's found her..." Thor crumbled the paper into a ball and shoved into Loki's hands and strode out of the castle, heading for the Bifrost, with Loki hurrying after the king.

"Thor, maybe you should think this over, I mean, heading to _Earth_-"

"Are you questioning your king, Loki?" Thor interupted Loki and glanced over his shoulder. Loki shut his mouth and followed the king in silence.

* * *

_"Soooo, tell me what you what you want, what you really, really want. Soooo, tell me what you want wha-"_

Phoebe groaned as she almost crushed the alarmclock under her fist. She groaned and rubbed her temple as she opened her eyes.

"Stupid mornings..." She muttered as she sat up at the edge of her bed. She ran a hand through her messy hair. The blonde rose, and scratched her back, yawning. Phoebe hated mornings. Almost as much as thunder and water.

"Young lady, you are _not_ skipping breakfast _again_." Phoebe slammed the door shut in her mom's face and grabbed her board, riding along the sidewalk. She instantly pulled her hood up, since the rain was still pouring down. Phoebe put on her headphones, music already streaming out of them. A heavy sigh slipped out of her mouth as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her baggy jeans. As Autumn Hills High School got in her eyesight she sighed, preparing for another day in hell.

"Hey, come on Phoe, it's not _that_ bad." Phoebe glanced at Chester and let out a sigh. She closed her locker and picked up her bag from the floor, throwing it over her shoulder.

"God, I hope you're right." Chester grinned and they started walking along the hallway to the lesson. The corridor was crowded with people. Stupid people, in her opinion. They all tried so hard to fit in, to be popular. Pitful.

"You can always find your real parents and live with them." She laughed and shook her head.

"I don't want to rely on people who gave me away in the first place." She answered. Chester frowned and looked at her.

"I will never understand you, Phoebe James." Phoebe opened her mouth to answer, but felt a hand close around her wrist. She gasped at the sudden contact, and turned around to meet the one who had touched her, only to stare at a wide chest, covered in leather and metal. She looked up and met a pair of blue eyes. They were... Uncomfortably familiar. She felt Chester flinch at her side, but she was to busy finding out who this were. His blonde hair was shoulder-long, and he had stubble on his cheek, like he was growing a beard. This guy was tall, far more tall than Phoebe. He was dressed in clothes that would normally make Phoebe wonder if he was a nerd, freak, or just plain dorky. But this was real. This was real armour that adorned his muscular body. She didn't care if staring was rude at this moment. This guy was plain beautiful. And the fact that she was sure she's seen him before sent shivers down her spine. A cocky smile slowly spread across his face.

_Why is he smiling?_

A loud cough made her look away from his face. She noticed that the corridor was empty, only she and the blonde guy left. And.. someone else? She knew someone else was here. And she was right.

Another tall man stepped out of the shadows, and this one (If possible) was more beautiful than the first one. Did these guys come from the Hotness country? This _man_ (She was kinda sure he wasn't human) strode in as graceful as if he wasn't touching the floor, only hovering over it. He was skinny, not as muscular as the blonde, but she could guess that some muscles was hiding underneath those green and golden clothes. His fists were clenched, as if he was furious. His black hair was the darkest shade of black Phoebe had ever seen. And those eyes, those green, emerald eyes. It made her think of her own, only these being slightly darker. His whole apperance made a single word pop up in her head:

_Snake._

"I said we would find her, brother." The blondes voice snapped her out of the trance and she looked back up at him. His grin was still there, slightly annoying Phoebe.

_When is this guy going to let go of my wrist?_

"I'm still not sure if this is the right thing to do, Thor." The black haired guy said, clenching his jaw.

_Thor. Why is-_

Phoebe's face paled as she remembered the little Northen mythology she was ever taught.

_No, no that is impossible._

"Loki, we don't have time to think about it. We _need _to take her back to Asgard as soon as possible."

_Loki? Asgard? Gods, no, no please..._

Phoebe heard herself hyperventilate as she looked from Loki to Thor. Both of them turned and looked down at her. Loki started walking towards them.

"Thor she's going to-"

_I'm going to-_

And that's when she fainted.

* * *

**Right below this text, there is a white square. When you click on it, you will be able to write things. Yes, it's true. How about you write something about this chapter? Yeah, that's a good idea. Do it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter is up! Yaaaaay. *insert awkward silence here***

**Iron. Fucking. Man.**

**He's awesome.**

**Just wanted to say that.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything, Except my OC's and stuff**

* * *

********_"This world is not what it is supposed to be_

_I'm seeing it with another sight_

_Is it just me?_

_Is everyone seeing it like this, without light?_

* * *

Phoebe gasped when she finally regained consciousness. A pair of wonderful emerald eyes stared back at her as she woke up. The man who owned them pulled back and backed a few steps. His face was stern and cold as he looked at her. Phoebe followed him with her eyes as she sat up and leaned against the wall behind her. She let go of his tense eyes and looked around her. She was in a old shack. There was holes in the walls that the wind blew in from and made Phoebe shiver. She sat on a bed in the corner of the room, the only furniture that was visable, it was too dark to tell. The black haired guy, _Loki_, was standing in the corner on the other side of the room. He watched her every move as she lifted her hand and ran it through her hair. She sighed and looked at him. His face was still very tense, but something about his eyes made them look weary, like he was tired of being here. Phoebe snorted, she started to get irritated.

"Who the fuck-"

"I think you should watch the syllables that comes out of your mouth, girl." There was an unspoken threat in his voice. Phoebe swallowed and closed her mouth.

* * *

Who did this girl think she was? Loki was a king, he was the God of Mischief, the God of Lies, this pathetic little girl, too cocky for her own good. She did certainly not deserve the presence of the true king. This one was worse than Stark, looking at him with her rebellious eyes. Green eyes, almost as green as his own. Catlike. He always expected a Cheshire grin to break out on her familiar face. She looked exactly as she used to, like she did those 18 years ago. Loki snorted and coldly watched her as she looked back at him, almost like having a stare-competition.

* * *

What on earth was she doing? She _glared _at a guy who was probably going to kill her. He looked so pissed that she was surprised he hadn't ripped her throat out yet. Maybe he would do it slow? Claim a reward from her parents in exchange for her life? And what was the other guy doing? He wasn't present, and Phoebe didn't know if that was good or bad.

She was shaking. Her whole body had curled up into a ball and wrapped her arms around her knees. A grin had appeared on the guy's face as she started to look scared. Did he like to terrify others?

"Who are you?" She managed to say, a bit stuttering though. He snorted and frowned, still with that grin.

"I don't expect you to recognize me."

* * *

This was getting _fun_. The girl was absolutely terrified. He could probably make her do anything by now. Loki's smirk stayed on his face as he spoke.

"Do you know why you're here, _Phoebe_?" He saw her wince at her name, or, her Midgardian name. Oh yes, this was fun indeed. She shook her head and looked down. She glanced up a few moments later and opened her mouth.

* * *

Phoebe was just about to ask him why she was here, when the man flinched looked to the left. She closed her mouth as he took a few steps in that direction and seemed to look for something.

"Is that blonde dude coming-" in less than a second had the guy moved from his position at the other side of the room, to next to her, holding a hand over her mouth. He was still looking to the left, keeping a lookout for something. Phoebe froze, hoping that he wouldn't do anything else to her. He clenched his jaw and took away his hand from her mouth. He glanced at her for a second before he started walking towards the door that probably led to out of the shack. He exited and closed the door silently. Phoebe held her breath and waited. What was happening?

She didn't have to wait long. The sound of a man's footsteps in grass was soon heard around the shack. A sound of... Metal? Who was this?

"Stark, your sense of timing is horrible." She heard the black haired one say.

_Stark? Who the fuck is that?_

A sound of metal again. A annoyed sigh.

"Hey there, sunshine." Phoebe smiled to herself for a moment. Maybe the other guy wasn't so bad? Maybe he'll help her? She heard a snort, probably from blackie, as she now called him.

"I swore to Thor that I would protect the girl. You mortals won't lay a hand on her." A slight laughter.

"This won't be the first time you make a promise."

"Are you intending to ignore Thor's, the king of Asgard, demands, Stark?"

"He got a promotion? Good for him! Now if you'll excuse me, my lady, I'm going to pick up a girl." Clothes brushing against metal. Footsteps. Sighs. The old noisy door opened.

"You'll regret this Stark, Thor won't be happy." The smirk in his voice was unmistakeable.

Blue lit up the small room and made Phoebe whimper and hug her legs tighter. This _thing _was a freaking golden and red _robot_. A _robot_. It started to move towards her as she curled up against the wall, praying that it didn't see her.

"Oh God, it's just a kid. Hey, Captain Fancy Pants, get in here." This was the same voice from before. It made Phoebe look up and meet a pair of brown eyes. They were staring at her, though with a little smile. It was the robot's eyes, or the man who was in the robot's eyes. Footsteps were heard again and the robot-man glanced in that direction. A blue dressed guy came in sight. His face was covered in a mask and he had an American shield on his arm.

"Woah, Fury never told us she was this little." He came closer as he spoke. Soon he was as close and as staring as the robot. Phoebe looked around, uncomfortably.

"Um," she said, awkwardly, "can you guys... Chill for a minute?" The blue guy looked confused and pulled back. In the meanwhile the robot-man grinned and lay an arm around her shoulders, the other one under her knees. He lifted her up in one motion just as she was about to protest. The metal was like ice against her bare arms (since she wore a t-shirt), but there was not much to do about it. Her arm grabbed his shoulder for balance while the other hang loosely at her side.

"Where are you taking me?" She looked up at the robot-man. His helmet was on again and it instantly made him look mean.

"Somewhere safe." The blue guy answered. She bit her underlip slightly and nodded.

As they passed the door, she saw blackie again. Or what did he say before? Loko? Something like that. He stared at her with a smirk as they passed. She followed him with her eyes for as long as she could, wanting to catch more glimpses of emerald.

She was - with shaky legs - put down on the ground again. If you could call it the ground, it was a platform, on a huge tower in New York. One step in the wrong direction, and BAM, you're one with the sidewalk. She started to slowly walk along the platform, towards the house as she felt a hand on her back. A _human_ hand. She glanced up and saw the same guy in the robot suit, though now (a few seconds after she saw him in it the last time) he was wearing normal clothes. He nodded at the building in front of them, and Phoebe started to walk faster, feeling safer now. Once inside, she was greeted with a modern room, a bar room probably, judging by the bottles of alcohol everywhere. A blonde, rather tall woman stood in the middle of the room, dressed with a black suit, matching skirt and heels. She had a few papers in her hands, and a smile on her face.

_Fake, _Phoebe added in her thoughts and she grinned for a second. The woman looked up at the man behind Phoebe and the smile instantly became real. She hurridly strode across the room and stopped in front of Phoebe. She leaned in (just a few centimeters though, this lady was _tall._) and fake smiled again. Phoebe snorted in her head.

"Hi there, young lady, I'm Miss Potts. I am going to take care-" Her voice was just so. _Childish._

"I'm not seven," Phoebe interupted and frowned, "You don't have to explain everything like I'm a little baby." The woman, or _Miss Potts,_ closed her mouth stupidly and glanced up at the man behind her as he let out a laugh. She sighed and straightened up, and was that a little bit of irritation in her voice?

"Okay then. Phoebe. You are going to stay here for a while. Follow me please, we shouldn't bother Mr Stark any longer." She glanced at the man again before she turned around and started walking. Phoebe looked up behind her, saw the man nod, and followed Miss Potts.

They walked through a corridor, full of paintings of cars, guns and robots. Since it was like a kilometer long hallway, there was_ a lot_ pictures.

"What is this place, exactly?" She asked Miss Potts. The woman glanced over her shoulder before she answered.

"This is the Stark Tower, the home of the engineer Tony Stark." That made Phoebe stop. Why hadn't she made that connection before? How could she not have seen this? Miss Potts stopped and turned around. Phoebe dumbly stared at her.

"_Tony Stark_? Are we talking about the same guy?" A smile broke out on Miss Potts face.

"You didn't recognize him?" She turned again and started walking.

"No." Phoebe answered, still sounding so dumb. She started following Miss Potts again, jogging a few meters to keep up with her high speed.

"So you have absolutely no idea of what you are doing here?"

_I guess not._

* * *

_**Right below this text, there is a white square. When you click on it, you will be able to write things. Yes, it's true. How about you write something about this chapter? Yeah, that's a good idea. Do it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER FOUR ALREADY.**_  
_

**And after this chapter, there will still be many questions unanswered. These _will_ be answered in later chapters, I promise.**

**And I can tell you now already, there will be M rated chapters.**

**_If _you don't like to read those (don't worry, I'll warn you before they come) then please just skip them and continue with the story.  
**

**And you may not want to read those chapters anyway since I've never written smut before.**

**But I'll give it a shot.**

**Hawkeye is AWESOME**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Except my OC's and stuff.**

* * *

_"When truth is finally to be told_

_Is the pain really worth the wait?_

_From a tale, so old_

_Is there someone to whom she can relate?"_

* * *

This time she woke by muffled voices from outside the door. They were arguing about something, and Phoebe didn't like it. She sat up and leaned against the bedframe. She looked around the room and frowned. The curtains were covering the window and there were no lamps lit, but the room was not dark. Not at all. She every little shadowed corner was visable and clear. The voices outside continued and Phoebe was going to do something about it. Her arms crossed over her chest as she spoke.

"I can hear you, you know." The voices stopped and she could almost hear them looking at the door. She grinned as the doorknob turned and two men walked in. It was Tony and some new guy, with brown, a little bit curly hair. He looked nervous, while Tony had a perfect pokerface. The new guy walked to the bed and stopped next to Phoebe. A slight smile appeared on his face as he looked down at her, straight into her eyes.

"Stark, look at this! Just by being in that short presence of another one, the reaction is remarkable!" Phoebe looked at him in confusion. What was he talking about?

Tony made his way towards the bed and nodded as he looked at her eyes as well.

"That's an expected reaction. Though, Phoeney here got it a little bit before calculated." Phoebe bit her underlip as she got examined by Tony and the stranger. What was so special now, and didn't show before? She got up from the bed and pushed the both men aside as she walked into the bathroom, trying to cover as much skin as she could in the t-shirt she slept in. It was Tony's from the start, and she just borrowed it to sleep in. Even if it was big, it still ended at the middle of her thighs, exposing the rest of her long, thin legs. Its long sleeves was to long for her own, so her hands were hidden. She gently closed the door behind her and locked it as she heard the men following her. She didn't bother to turn on the lights, since the room was just as uplit as the other one. She turned and froze.

She stood there for what felt like an eternity. Her first movement was a shaky breath, as she remembered how to breathe. A shivering hand reached up to her blonde bangs as she gently pushed them aside. She leaned in at the mirror she was staring at to get a better look at her eyes. A pair of green, almost shining _cateyes_ were staring back at her. The pupil was thin and went from the bottom to the top of her iris. A black, thin line surrounded the eye and made it look like she had eyeliner. Her eyelashes bright, and hard to notice. It was a perfect copy of cateyes. Phoebe was shaking as she reached up to the mirror and touched the reflection's eyes. She gasped and put her hand against her mouth.

_What is this?_

The door flew open just as the blue guy from yesterday rushed in. He wasn't wearing his blue uniform, but he was easy to recognize. Tony and the new guy stood just outside the bathroom door, waiting for her. The blue guy lifted her up under her arms and stood her up. A hand rested hon her back and encouraged her to walk forward. Her whole body was shaking slightly as she walked past the other two and proceeded into the big room from yesterday. Today, a big oval table was placed in the middle. She slowed down and stopped a few meters from the table. The blue guy brushed past her and sat down next to the other two who was already sitting there. One of them was a little bit older fellow, all dressed in black, with an eyepatch over one of his eyes. The uncovered eye glared intensly at Phoebe. His hands were assembled together, resting on the table. The man next to him was younger, older than herself though. His dirty blond hair was messy and just as the man next to him, he was all dressed in black. This one only stared, but just as intense. Stark and the guy from before walked past her and joined them. Phoebe glanced around and slowly sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"We won't bite, kitten." She glanced up at Stark as he cracked his rude comment and glared. He raised one eyebrow and stared back at her.

"Miss James. I'll ask you to calm down, or we'll have a problem." A low voice spoke. She turned her gaze towards the older one with the eyepatch.

"What is it, patchy?" She hissed back at him. She was starting to get annoyed, she didn't want to be here, to get interrogated by these strangers.

"I'll recommend you to go low with the attitude, Miss James."

"What do you want?" As she spoke, she could clearly feel her canines getting more and more pointed, sharper.

"I am Nick Fury, the director and leader of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Is that suppose to mean someting to me?"

"Have some manners, kittycat." Stark crossed his arms over his chest while Phoebe hissed at him, welcoming her catlike instincts. Fury sighed and continued.

"You're not an ordinary teenager, James. In fact, you're not even _human_." Phoebe jerked her head up and stared at Fury. She let out a slight laugh.

"You think I haven't noticed that already?"

"Well, with that cat-sized brain-"

"Stark, will you shut your mouth, for the love of god?" The dirty blonde guy interrupted Tony, sounding irritated as fuck. Phoebe decided she liked that guy and she smiled gratefully at him. He returned her with a cold expression. Fury sighed again and tried to continue explaining.

"You're an Asgardian female named Wynja." A brow raised and a skeptical expression showed on Phoebe's face.

"Asgardian? As in the people on Asgard? As in Asgard in the Norse mythology? As in a God?" Fury nodded and she bursted out in laughter.

Phoebe wiped a tear from the corner of the eye when she finally stopped laughing.

"God, you guys have humour. Seriously though, why am I here, and why do I loke like a furry?" Fury frowned and Stark chuckled.

"Your mother escaped to earth to you and hid you in Sweden while she was executed for treason. You was adopted by a couple of Americans, aka S.H.I.E.L.D agents. They renamed you and took you into their home, raising you like a normal girl." Phoebe nodded, still not believing this nonsense.

"That does not explain why I'm almost growing claws."

"You were born with an enormous amount of Asgardian magic. It makes your body leak out some magic all the time, sometimes more, sometimes less. Why you ressemble a cat is not important."

"And why is those big ass guys after me?" Phoebe crossed her arms once again, glaring at Fury.

"Thor is the king of Asgard, and God of Thunder. He is an ally to S.H.I.E.L.D, however, we do not share the same oppinion in this matter."

"Thor was that blonde dude? Then what does want?" Fury sighed and Stark chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny, Stark?" She glared at the man who was grinning at her.

"You'll like this, kittycat, listen to uncle Fury now." She snorted and turned her gaze towards Fury.

"At an early age, you were betrothed to Thor. He and his adoptive brother is here to bring you back to Asgard for marriage." By this time Phoebe's mouth was open and eyes blown wide, staring at Fury and Stark was laughing his ass off. Phoebe shut her mouth and stood up and glared at Stark. She started walking just as Fury also raised from his chair. He caught Phoebe's wrist and just as she turned her head to hiss at him and brush him off, he put a gun against her temple. She froze and glared at him.

"Your amount of magic ability turns you into a timebomb and is too dangerous to give to the Asgardians, to dangerous to let Loki lay his hands on." He lowered his gun, but didn't let go of her wrist. "Your magic stats goes wild in his presence, that's why you look like this now. He is sure to try take advantage of your powers." She felt something metallic on her wrists and heard a slight "click" sound. She looked down at the handcuffs. She looked up in panic as Fury turned her around and escorted her towards the stairs. "And that's why we are going to use you to end him, once and for all."

Phoebe hit her head into the roof of the trunk of the car as it drove on another speed bumb. She breathed out a curse as she struggled to get her hands out of the handcuffs. Her eyes was back to normal so the area was too dark for her to see a thing.  
Fury was driving her back. Back to the parents who obviosly just hired to do their job, back to a life of lies. Back to something that would get her killed.

She was suppose to be a bait for the guy that destroyed New York, the guy who was one of the biggest villians of earth. She was suppose to be the bait to a God.  
She took a few breaths and reminded herself that she apperently was a God too.

But was that enough?

_Probably not, _she thought to herself.

It was pretty cool though. She would brag about this to Chester. How she met his idol of all time, Tony Stark. She would tell him how much of a jerk he is.

And she would tell him she would die soon.

She took a few more deep breaths and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. She hoped for a nightmare-free nap. Though, as always, things never turned out as Phoebe wanted.

* * *

S.H.I.E.L.D thought that Loki was stupid. Oh how wrong they were, they would regret ever assuming that.

His plan was simple. Unpredicatble for those who didn't know of it, but easy to fulfill.

Thor's patethic fiancé was soon to be his tool.

Midgard would pay for their actions.

And Loki would take his rightful place as king.

* * *

**Right below this text, there is a white square. When you click on it, you will be able to write things. Yes, it's true. How about you write something about this chapter? Yeah, that's a good idea. Do it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update the day after the update?! whaaat.**

**This is the shortest one yeeeeeeet**

**I'm embarrassed for the shortness**

**ANYWHO**

**I made the biggest cliffhanger eeeeveeeeer**

**And I was really happy for the explosion of followers I got after the last update.**

**You guys... *cries***

**Warning: There is a bit of violence in this chapter (sorry, if you don't like violence, I mean, it's bad written and all too.)**

**Aaaaand, I was about to remove my outro, but then I noticed that there _are_** **people who actually writes in the white square. Keep it uuuup, I want reviews guys.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Except my OC's and stuff**

* * *

_"Everything is coming to an end_

_Or is it just a beginning?_

_Humans are pitful, born to offend_

_Those who endure it, are the winning"_

* * *

Autumn Hills was a beautiful but an uneventful community. The biggest thing in its history is that the chess team from the local high school won regionals. Autumn hills was a small town outside New Jersey, not really that far from The big apple. Most of the people of Autumn Hills hadn't even left the state. Yes indeed, Autumn Hills sure was an uneventful community.

So that's why people was in shock when they found out the three new teachers at A.H High School. Fury said it was for her safety and for the trap to work, but Phoebe was almost certain it was just to annoy her.

Mr Stephen Rogers was now gym and history teacher. His shy and awkward character along with that body made him a favorite with the cheerleaders and soccer girls.

Mr Bruce Banner, chemistry. Oh god those brown locks and eyes tempted every nerd girl in that school.

And last but not least, Mr Anthony Stark. Philosophy, physics, and of course, biology. More specific, sex ed. His looks, money, fame and superhero status made it impossible for every girl to not fall head over heels in love with him. And not to mention that every time he entered the classroom, it got hot in every girl, and Chesters, panties. If Chester were straight, that man would be the one to turn him gay. And of course didn't he just flirt with Mr Stark. Oh no, when Chester Collins decided to do something, he did it all out. He bought apples to put on his desk, volunteered for everything Mr Stark asked for, studied extra hard to impress him and so on. Chester was a zombie, always trying to win this jerk's attention.

The worst part was that Tony knew this and didn't even care. He was too busy trying to embarrass Phoebe in front of everyone every chance he got.

"Good morning, missunderstood youths," Stark walked into the noisy and crowded classroom and sat down, "open your biology books on page 279." Every girl (including Chester) sighed lustfully and looked dreamily at Mr Stark as they got their books on the right page. All the guys snorted, but was secretly impressed by Stark's tempting aura. Phoebe rolled her eyes as she turned pages to find the right one. When she was on page 256, a laughter bursted out of nowhere, followed by a couple of quieter giggles.  
Theon, the big ass bully from their class was pointing down at the page and almost cried from his hysterical laugh. His mindless minions Clark and Ryan was grinning from ear to ear, looking exactly the same, and the fact that they were twins didn't make it better.  
Oh the maturity of this class is remarkable. The thing that caused the laughter was a picture of two guys kissing under the title: "Homosexuality". Chesters cheeks were as red as ketchup as he stared down at the book, embarrassed, hoping that those comments wouldn't slip out of Theon big, filthy mou-

"Hey fagpants! Here's a picture of you!" Scattered laughs were heard around the room as Phoebe rose from her seat and turned to Theon, Clark and Ryan.

"Are you really that _immature_ and cowardly?" She walked over to Theon who still had that stupid grin on his face. Everyone was cheering and shouting comments about Chesters sexuality. That was until Phoebe's hand made contact with Theon's cheek. The whole room went silent and everyone was staring at her. A pleased Tony Stark felt the corners of his mouth rise as Phoebe once again slapped the boy, this time with the back of her hand. She turned and made her way to Chester, grabbed his arm and pulled him up from his seat.

"Come on, Chester. Let's go." She dragged him out of the classroom and slammed the door shut as everyone stared after them. Theon caressed his hurt cheeks and felt obvious claw marks all over them. Mr Stark cleared his throat and all the teenagers turned towards him.

"I guess we'll continue until those two are done having sex."

* * *

As soon as the door was closed, Phoebe turned to Chester and grabbed him by the shoulders. His eyes were red and teary, and he looked so sad, that she wanted to protect him from everything. She pulled him close and embraced him, gently caressing his back. She heard his shaky breaths and her shoulder get wet. But she didn't even care. They stood there, hugging eachother for a while, until Chester pulled away. Phoebe looked at him, still worried.

"Are you going to be okay, dude?" Chester laughed with no entusiasm and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe ruffled his hair and laughed. God she loved this guy. Chester had found her all alone in the sandbox when they were like four. If he ever disappeared, she would-

A green light flashed before her and everything was like in slow motion. The light hit Chester and threw him through the corridor. It had missed her with a few centimeters. She turned her head as she screamed his name, though all sounds were dull and muffled. As the time went back to normal, Chester hit the wall in the end of the hallway and sank down to the floor, blood dripping from his forehead and eyes closed shut. His whole body was in a strange angle that looked like everything was broken. Phoebe slapped her hand on her mouth as she started to run towards him as she realized he was dead. Though she didn't make it far. She froze as she heard a cold chuckle behind her. Something that felt like ice grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards - into the open arms of a God. A devious smirk apperead on his face as he gently snaked around her shoulders. He leaned in and breathed into her ear.

"You're going home, _Wynja_." Phoebe stared straight ahead and didn't move in his chilling embrace.

_He is going to kill me. I'm going to die now._

Phoebe closed her eyes and braced herself.

_I'm going to where you are, Chester._

She was shaking, fists clenched til her knuckles went white.

_And you mom, even though I never knew you._

She felt Loki's hand brush against her cheek and heard his chuckle, this time a little bit warmer. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes in time to see Stark rush out of the classroom with the whole class after him.

And then everything was gone.

* * *

**Right below this text, there is a white square. When you click on it, you will be able to write things. Yes, it's true. How about you write something about this chapter? Yeah, that's a good idea. Do it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's so shooooooooort. I'm sorry, it's only now, I promise.  
**

**You know, Chester is based on a real person. My best friend who killed himself last year. I write about Chester so that I can remember my own friend, it's like keeping his legacy. He was an amazing person. I miss him...**

**Anywho, REVIEEEW GUYYYYSSSSSS.**

**And I'll love you 4-ever. (which I already do for reading this, but if you review I will love you 5-ever)**

**Aaaaaand the smut is coming soon. I'm shitting my pants because I'm nervous.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Except my OC's and stuff**

* * *

_"What if the world came crushing down upon you_

_Like you were in the middle of an warzone_

_Two who were together like glue_

_Is only one left, all alone"_

* * *

This time, she didn't think she would wake up. But unfortunately, she did. Not in a bed this time, but close to. A couch, hard and really not comfertable for your back. Phoebe blinked a few times and sat up and looked around. A shaggy motelroom with a couch, a wardrobe, a door that lead to the bathroom and a bed. She yawned and streched her arms behind her head before she froze.

_Chester._

Chester with his glasses and cheesy smile. His brown messy hair that always seemed to lean at the right. The freckles that shined on summer. His skinny, pale body that never tanned or grew muscles. His obsession with Tony Stark and his plans on how to seduce him. His frustration when he Tony didn't acknoledged him as he had hoped. His sad laugh when he was disappointed. The way he always wiped his eyes with his hand before he started crying. The long sleeves on his usual green hoodie that covered the scars on his wrists. His crush on Mark Hopkins in sixth grade that got him out of the closet. His brilliant kick in Theon's crotch when he called him fag for the first time. The long nights they stayed up talking about everything and everyone. His perfect height to lean your head on his shoulder.

Phoebe sniffled and wiped her eyes with the backside of her hand. Chester would have called her a crybaby, which was ironic, because she almost never cried and he did all the time.

* * *

Thor had always gotten the best things. He was a spoiled, stupid child who always got what he wanted. Now Loki was going to take something from him. He was going to make it his. For once, Thor would not get what he wanted. This one was Loki's.

* * *

She looked around again. She noticed that the curtains were down and she saw everything again.

_Stupid freaky cat-thing._

Her eyes spotted a movement. In the corner of the room. She turned her gaze and almost choke on her own breath. The person in the corner was the one who tried to enslave humanity. The person who killed her best friend. The person was a God. The person was Loki.

He chuckled and placed his hands behind his back. He started to walk towards her as she rose from the sofa and backed away. She gulped when her back hit the wall behind her and he came closer. As his hand placed itself next her face she closed eyes and turned her head. She heard him chuckle and lean in closer. His free hand brushed her cheek and then gently placed a finger under her chin. He slowly turned her head back to him as she opened her eyes. The blonde held her breath as Loki came closer. When his lips were only a few centimeters from hers, he pulled away, quickly, laughing. Phoebe breathed out and sank down on the floor and hugged her legs. She was shaking violently as he heard Loki chuckle coldly. She heard some rustle from fabric and metal. She looked up and met his emerald eyes once again. He smiled now. Not as cold and devious as before.

"Relax, Wynja, I won't hurt you. For _now._" He flashed a row of perfect white teeth as he smiled. He rose again and leaved her on the floor as her tears started streaming down her eyes.

* * *

**Right below this text, there is a white square. When you click on it, you will be able to write things. Yes, it's true. How about you write something about this chapter? Yeah, that's a good idea. Do it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nice to see you agaaaainnnnn ~**

**Last two chapters were short, I know. And I'm sorry**

**Did you guys know I was Swedish? It's pretty useful since I grew up with the Norse mythology. Though, it's a little bit different.**

**Like Loki giving birth to Odin's horse.**

**ANYWHO**

**Goddamn I don't like this chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Except my OC's and stuff**

* * *

_"Only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go."_

_-Let Her Go by Passenger_

* * *

He was watching her. Every step she took, everything she touched, everything that her gaze landed on. He watched all of it. If he hadn't been a massmurderer, she would have went right up to him, slapped him on the cheek and called him a creep. But there was something else. The ebony haired man didn't look at her _that _way. It was like he was observing her, like he was doing research. Like she was a lab-rat, and he was the scientist.

She always tried to cover up her face. Her almost snow-white hair helped out a little bit, and she almost always held her sleeve over her mouth. She didn't want him to regonize her face. She didn't want him to know her, her habits, ways of walking, how she slept or ate. She didn't want him to figure her out. Not like this. Not like a prisoner in a King's cells. Not like a lab-rat in a scientists lab. Not like a bird in her owners cage.

* * *

She tried to hid herself from him. He already knew how she looked, but it was a shame. He had grown quite fond of her features. Loki liked the way her plump lips curled up as she smirked. He liked when she squinted her eyes when she glared. How her cheeks became red like blood when she got embarrassed. And he certainly loved the way her eyes widened as they got cat-like. He only caught glimpses of her green cateyes, like when she woke up. Otherwise she just peered at him behind those white bangs.

He was excited to see her evovle into the monster she really was. One of the most horrifying things to be seen, and he would have total control over it. Though, it would be hard not to accidently trigger the evoulution to early. He wouldn't be able to control her if that happened. He needed to make preperations first of all.

* * *

It had been two weeks now. Loki hadn't done anything since when they first arrived. Fourteen weeks of doing nothing but sleeping, eating (just a little bit though, Phoebe was rarely hungry) and panicking. Sometimes she just sat down and stared at the wall. On the outside she was calm, controlled. On the inside, her head screamed at her and her heart was going crazy. She felt like she was trapped between two walls who were only moving closer, and in time was going to crush her. She always imagined sweat covering her whole body, but when the attacks were over, nothing had happened to her. She was on the same spot on the floor, and Loki was always in his usual spot in the corner, still as a statue. She always glanced over her shoulder at him, and he always raised an eyebrow at her.

Though the worst with these two weeks that Phoebe weared lenses. She was practically a mole without them or glasses. And the one she wore was for one-time use only. For the past thirteen days she was almost blind. She bumped into furniture or didn't find the light switch.

It was better when it was dark, though. Her cateyes started to work in the darkness and could see almost everything. It was wierd though. It was like everything was black, and she shouldn't be able to see, but she _did_.

* * *

She spoke to him for the first time today.

"Loki?"

Her voice was weary, but careful. She sounded scared. Her voice cracked in the middle of the word, because she hadn't spoken in two and a half weeks. It made Loki jerk his head up and look at her instead of his copy of _Beowulf. _Wynja wasn't covering her face. Her bangs were gently pushed aside and her eyes shined in a beautiful green colour. Her arms were hanging by her was wearing that shirt again. The one she borrowed from Stark and didn't give back. The one she wore when he abducted her. It was far to large for her thin body, and the long and wide sleeves stopped far over fingertops. The big v-neck hung loosey over her shoulders and showed almost her whole collarbone. Even though she was tall here in Midgard, for an Asgardian, she was small. She glanced down at her feet and bit her lip before she continued.

"I need to go back." Before Loki could snort or laugh, or even attack her, she raised her hand for him to wait.

"I'm know that you won't let me go, but I need to get some things from my house." Loki laughed and rose from his chair. He smirked deviously and frowned.

"What is that you require, Wynja? If I feel humble, I might fulfill your wish." He was very close to her now. He looked down at her as horror and admiration wrestled in her eyes. Loki gently brushed his hand along the blonde's arms, moving it up to her cheek, cupping it gently. He felt them heat at his touch and her body was shivering. Her eyes between his emerald ones and his lips. With some hesetation, she slowly lifted her hand and put it over his. Just as he leaned in, she stood up on her toes and again, just befoer their lips collided, the taller man pulled away and turned his back against her. Phoebe stumbled forward and landed in her knees and forearms. She slowly rose as she caressed her elbow as she rose. She looked at Loki, his hands were on his back and he glanced a bit over his shoulder at her.

"Well?" His tone was emotionless. The blonde jumped a bit at his cold behavior against her. She bit her lip and looked away from him.

"I-I need my, uhm, g-glasses." Loki grinned when he heard her studder. He turned. Phoebe looked up just as he was a few centimeters from her again, grabbing her by her wrist. He leaned in and touched his cheek with hers. He quietly breathed into her ear as he felt her heart race.

"I'm as humble as I'm intelligent, but remember this Wynja," He stopped for a second when he felt her cheek heat once again, "A king is not supposed to spoil his servants." She flinched and he gently chuckled in her ear. "You're mine. Don't forget that."

And everything was gone, again.

* * *

"Wynja is not located in Asgard, I would have known if my brother brought her there."

Tony glanced up at Thor and then looked at the holographic screen again. No sign of Phoebe anywhere.

"Stark, it's been almost three weeks, whatever you're doing, it's not working." The annoying tone in Steve Rogers was easily noticed and Tony swung around and cleared his throat.

"And what do you suggest, Cap?" Rogers gently shrugged his shoulders and glanced over Tony's shoulder at the screen. This is what they've been doing for over two weeks. Staring at a screen, begging to God Loki would make a mistake and reveal their location. But the tracker Tony had implanted in James's wrist remained silent. Until now.

A wild beeping echoed through the walls and made the three men jerk up their heads and look around. There, just across the room two people had apperead. One of them all dressed in green and black, with his dark hair brushed back. The other one was hanging in his arms with her white bangs covering a pair of black glasses.  
Thor was the first one to react. He launched himself towards the two as he unsheated Mjolnir. He fell right through the hologram. His adoptive broter smirked and stepped out of the shadows. Phoebe wasn't with him, though.

Shit, Tony cursed to himself. His suit wasn't reachable right now, and the Rogers didn't have his shield. Thor was knocked out on the floor.

"We've stopped you before, Loki, and we will do it again." Cap spoke up. Tony glanced at him and then back at Loki as he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure of it." His smirk was as unsettling as it was uncomfortable. Stark glanced around for some kind of weapon, but realized that everything in the room would be useless against Loki. They all lifted their heads when they heard a furious roar a floor over them. Tony looked back at Loki, grinning, and expected a worried face, but all he recieved was another smirk.

"You may have your green giant. He, and all of you will be defenseless against _her_." Just as Thor rose and launched himself at Loki again, and Banner broke through the roof and landed right in front of them, Loki disappeared, as fast as he came.

And the beeping stopped.

* * *

**Right below this text, there is a white square. When you click on it, you will be able to write things. Yes, it's true. How about you write something about this chapter? Yeah, that's a good idea. Do it.**


	7. Greed

**Greetings my dear readers.**

**So, here in Sweden, we are going to have something called "sportsbreak"**

**Aaaaaaand I'm going to France to go skiing.**

**SO NO MORE UPDATES FOR ALMOST THE WHOLE NEXT WEEK, YEEEEAAAAAH**

**I'm sorry :c**

**Anyway, I'm giving you a little bonus thing for youuuuu**

**HERE YOU GO**

**Btw, it's the first official LokixWynja moment in this one ~**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Except my OC's and stuff**

* * *

_"When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse"_

_- Fix You by Coldplay_

* * *

Loki's first sin was Greed.

He swung the golden double doors and looked around the large chambers. The walls were draped with green and and gold. He stepped in on the marble floor while he looked around. His gaze landed upon a bed in the middle. It was quite large, with green silk hanging down from the sheets. He smirked as he made his way to it and slowly brushed his hands over the covers. He felt something twitch under his hand as his smirk got wider and showed his perfect, white teeth. He searched for those cateyes to show up from the blankets, and when they did, he withdrew his hand and looked down as her eyes darted around the room. They stopped when they met his own. Her small alabaster hands wrapped themself around the covers and pulled them down over her mouth and chin. One of her hands reached up to her face and touched the black glasses that were placed on her ears. A relived sigh left her mouth as she sat up and leaned against the bedframe. She gently bit her lower lip and tapped her hands on her knees as she looked up at the raven haired man. He laughed, and leaned down to touch her cheek. It immedietly made her blush and she looked away for a second. She cleared her throat and glanced up to him.

* * *

"John and Tanya James reporting in."

Tony spun around at the voice of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The brown haired couple walked up to Fury who were standing on his usual pedestal in the middle of the helicarrier. Mrs James's eyes were red and she was sniffing all the time. Mr James's face was stern, and severe.

_Weren't this just a job? Did they really care about this girl?_

They both spoke to Fury for some time, before John turned and walked out the room, furious. Tanya followed him, telling him to come back. Tony sighed and focused on his work again. Staring at a monitor for clues about Loki and Phoebe's location. But it was always silent. A small cough and a poke on his back made him glance over his shoulder and meet the chocolate eyes of Tanya James. She sadly smiled and nodded towards him, which he returned.

"Have you found anything yet?" Tony bit his underlip and was just about to silently shake his head as Rogers stepped in.

"We've found some traces of Asgardian magic in a motel close to New Mexico, ma'am. Me and Thor is just about to head there and look." It was obvious that they didn't expect to find anything, but who knew? Maybe there were traces of at least _something. _James nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Captain. Please, do inform me if you find anything." As she leaved, Tony glanced up on Steve who was watching her go.

"So, you think there is any chance you find Kittycat and Reindeer Games?" Steve smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No. But she doesn't need to know that."

There was a 0,99 % chance that Rogers and Thor would find something in that hotel. And yet they did.

Tony raised a brow as they brought in the old, dirty, smelly couch into his lab. He snorted inside of his head and looked with disgust on the green thing. It was ragged, broken, and on some places the fabric was ripped apart. It wasn't hard to figure out what had destroyed the ugly thing.

A loud beeping interrupted his oppinions on the sofa. The monitors went wild when the couch's legs was placed on the ground. Tony simply muted it with a wave with his hand. He strode over to the green cushions. He slowly brushed over the pillows with his fingertips, before he sniffed them and looked up at Thor.

"Do your Asgardian magic smell like shit, or is this just someone who took a dump on this couch?" Thor smiled while Rogers sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anyway, as you heard, according to my scanners, Kittycat have been sleeping on this sofa. And for quite a while as well." He cleared his throat and smirked. "By the looks of it, I think our little Kitten and Rock of Ages have done more than sleeping on this." Steve jerked his head up while Thor froze in place.

"Loki would never-" Tony chuckled and shook his head.

"You need to relax and take joke, guys."

* * *

"T-thank you. For, uh, retrieving my glasses." She studdered then looked around. Loki saw her confusion and he straightened up, crossing his hands behind his back.

"This is the realm that I was raised on as a prince." The blonde glanced up at him and then looked around the almost empty room.

"So, this is Asgard? Your ho-"

"If you think this pitful realm is my birthplace, Wynja, then you are far mistaken." Phoebe winced at her Asgardian name, but she looked back at Loki who were now turned away from her, facing the door he came from. She raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest with a sour expression.

"Whatever. So you're born on a different planet than your brother?" Loki stiffened and slowly turned around.

"_Thor_, is not my brother. These foolish Asgardians are nothing but thieves, who takes everything as long as its in their gasp. _I _do not belong with these dull, pathetic creatures, as they cannot even be compared to my greatness." He spat out the words as he slowly walked towards the bed again. _His _Wynja had curled up into a ball, and she was shivering at his words. The Asgardian looked so vulnerable and fragile that his expression softned and he reached down a hand towards her. As expected, she grabbed it, unsecure of what to do. He chuckled slightly.

"I am aware that your mother was executed here on Asgard. And that is why I have taken liberty to contact you, my dearest Wynja." She looked up at him as he gently pulled her out of the bed and into his arms, where she tensed up. "We are going to rise out of the shadow we have been standing in." She was standing on her tiptoes again, gazing up in his eyes as he spoke. He smirked a bit when he realized this was going exactly as planned. He could feel her breath brush against his lips when he leaned in. Her hand placed itself on his chest, and his free arm wrapped around her waist.

"Because you and I are going to rule Earth together."

And that was when their lips touched for the first time.

Wynja's hand snaked up and tangled itself in his raven locks as Loki let go of her other hand and gently cupped her cheek.

Even if this was planned, and even if this was not an action of attachment from Loki's side, he still couldn't help but groan irritably in his head when they both pulled away. He wanted _more_, even if he was not suppose to. It had been a while since he had felt a woman's warm touch against his skin, and far to long since he had the pleasure of bedding one. He wanted _more _from this pale, white haired little Asgardian female.

He wanted _more._

Loki's first sin was Greed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so listen. This is shit-fucking-long and I'm really proud that I actually wrote this. On my phone. In France. Oh hell yeah, I'm in France and I'm _writing_ for you guys.**

**I need a life.**

**And as you may notice in this chapter, I've actually used the place I'm at (Chamonix, France) and it's beauty. It's drop dead gorgeous here.**

**Anyway, sorry for keeping you waiting, here's the bonus I've been talking about.**

**Love you guuuyyyyysss but revieeew goddamnit.**

**And without much further ado, I give you - THE EXTRA LONG CHAPTER YAAAAAY**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Except my OC's and stuff.**

* * *

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise"_

_- Blackbird by The Beetles_

* * *

"So what's the deal with me marrying your bro- Thor?"

Loki glanced over his shoulder at Wynja as they walked down the hallway. She had a hard time trying to keep up with his pace, since his long legs carried him fast. He chuckled quietly. The little Asgardian stumbled after him, almost running. Her glasses were removed, since it was dark out and her eyes worked better then. The long, white hair was ruffled and tied up in a messy braid that rested over her shoulder. She was still pushing her bangs aside all the time, though, since they were to short to reach in the braid. Her cheeks were light red thanks to all the running and the presence of Loki, which always leaved her nervous and embarrassed. The God of Mischief often herd her little heart race when he was close by.

Wynja was still wearing that shirt. The shirt she borrowed from the pathetic mortal Anthony Stark. Loki wrinkled his nose at it. It was hideous. He understood why Stark did not wear it anymore and let Wynja borrow it to sleep in. It was far too big for her, and it didn't bring out her feminine forms that she possessed. The forms that a normal woman would die for. The forms of a God.

"And Patchy didn't tell me wh- Hey, dude, are you even listening to me?" The irritated voice of the blonde interrupted Loki's thoughts and he turned his head forward again.

"You'll soon receive the knowledge you seek, but before that, I have something to show you, Wynja." The Asardian sighed heavily and hurriedly followed the raven haired man down the corridor.

Phoebe gasped when they entered the throne room. The beauty of the golden room was astonishing. Her eyes darted around the area until it stopped at the big, awesome throne.

"Is that Thor's throne?" Just as she looked up at Loki, she felt a sting on her cheek and the force from it threw her on the ground. Her hand reached up to her hurt cheek as she looked up at the God, standing in front of her, hand raised after the strike. He looked furious, and he glared down at her with a gaze full with anger. His hands were clenched fists and he took a step towards her. She crawled backwards, away from him.

"_I_ am king, that is _my_ throne," Loki almost screamed at her. He came closer, and Phoebe scooted backwards, away from him. She was trembling, her eyes wide from fear and locked on Loki's. As her back hit one of the golden walls, and the raging God came closer, her arms reached up and tried to cover her head.

Loki saw his Wynja all curled up and frightened of him, and he softened. His fists unclenched, and he sighed as he stopped in front of her. The Asgardian was shaking. Loki leaned down and grabbed one of her wrists. He heard her gasp as he pulled her up into his arms, embracing her tightly. She was tense in his arms.

"I beg your forgiveness, dearest, I did not intend to shout, nor to hurt you." His hand caressed her soft, blonde hair. He smirked as he felt her heartbeat go wild, and her arms slowly rise and wrap around his body. He kissed her forehead lightly, and she burrowed her face into his chest. It was crazy, but she liked this. Phoebe liked to snuggle up against the firm chest if the black haired God. Loki slightly pulled away and leaded her down the aisle. When they reached the big golden chair, Loki sat down and dragged Wynja down in his lap. He entwined their fingers as he crushed his lips against hers. His free hand placed itself on her back, drawing her closer to him.

Phoebe's head was going crazy. This man had just smacked her, but she still moaned quietly when his soft lips moved against hers. She enjoyed the way he smirked into the kiss when her hands tangled in his ebony locks. Her head was screaming at her to run, while her body pleaded for more. His tongue brushed against her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly gave to him.

As Loki's tongue slipped into Wynja's mouth, her hands pressed the back of the said man's head, while he tightened his grip on her back, forcing the two together. Wynja moaned when Loki's mouth moved down to her neck, biting, marking her. He chuckled as she moaned and moved his lips up to her ear, whispering.

"You're _mine_."

* * *

"So where can Kitten be? I mean- Hey, Big Guy, what's the matter?" Tony interrupted himself when Thor flinched and cursed loudly.

"Loki.." He growled furiously.

"How could I have been so foolish?" He shoved past Tony and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know where he is?" The blonde God nodded.

"Someone has entered my throne without permission. Two, in fact. One of them is almost _dripping_ magic." His rage shined bright in his eyes as he turned and looked at Steve, who looked suspicious.

"It's most likely a trap, Loki wants to take you down when you're on your own. He's going to unleash her." Banner nodded in agreement, while Tony sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm not frightened of my fiancé, Rogers, she has never unleashed her power before. Loki won't be able to control it, certainly if he doesn't have her trust," Thor explained.

"So she's like me? A time-bomb that can't control its powers?"

Bruce glanced around the room, and stopped at Tony, who scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"She's kind of like you, Doc. Only ten times worse." Banner laughed and shook his head slightly.

"We need to get her back, I need to run some tests on her." He glanced at Thor.

"You said she never had a breakout?"

"If Wynja was unleashed, we'd be aware. The magic contained in her are powerful enough to destroy a whole realm." Rogers eyes widened and Tony let out a simple "oh". Steve cleared his throat and glanced up on Thor.

"Why didn't you kill her when you had the chance?"

"Because creatures like us can't be killed that way, our monster inside would break out," Banner said with a voice that was both sad and slightly angry at the same time. Everyone turned to him and Thor nodded.

"That is why Wynja was engaged to me, so that I may suppress her magic." He sighed and shook his head. "Her mother escaped Asgard when Wynja was just a child, seeking to turn her daughter into a weapon. We found the mother, but we never found the child."

"Until now." Thor looked at Tony who had his brows raised, looking a bit curious. He nodded.

Rogers sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You never should have brought Loki with you. In fact, you shouldn't have come here to fetch her at all." Thor glared at him. He opened his mouth to answer the Midgardian as Stark spoke up.

"Yeah, weren't you 'going steady' with that Jane fellow?" Pain flashed over Thor's eyes as he turned away from around, his back now facing the group. Rogers leaned over towards Stark and whispered.

"She died in an accident a few months back, Thor is still mourning." Tony nodded slowly, understanding the God's sorrow.

"I never intended to marry Phoebe James out of love. It would only be to protect The Nine Realms." Thor mumbled. His sadness was clearly heard in his voice.

"That really doesn't matter. Thor, you need to get to Asgard, kick some Loki-ass, fetch James, and return here." Barton entered the room with Natasha behind him. They both wore a perfect pokerface as they stopped in front of the four men.

"Oh great, Legolas and Lara Croft, what do you want?" Romanoff laughed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We're just making sure our God here returns with James."

"I will keep her in Asgard."

"Come on big guy, she's a New Jersey girl, let her come home."

"She not *mortal*, you can't keep her here in your realm to become some science project."

"Well, you can't keep her locked inside like a monster."

"Uhm, guys, really don't want to ruin the sexual tension between you two, but Thor's got to dash." The blonde God and the red haired agent turned and stared at Stark, who shrugged his shoulders and looked between the two.

* * *

Loki smirked against Wynja's lips before he suddenly stood up, leaving the blonde on the throne, catching her breath. The God of Mischeif slowly strode down the aisle, towards the figure that stood there. His grin was wide as he stopped approximate 20 meters away from him.

"Why so... shocked Thor? Are you surprised to see me here? Are you surprised that I slipped under your nose?" Thor's eyes were blown wide and his mouth was slightly open. Mjolnir was half raised, but he had stopped in the middle of his movement. He stared at Loki, whose grin only grew wider by the time Thor was silent. Loki's cold laugh echoed through the halls as he glanced over his shoulder at Wynja, who was curled up on the throne. She was scared, but curious at the same time. Loki looked back at Thor that had now lowered his hammer.

"Or are you just so shocked that for once, I was the one who was in the shadow of the other?" He laughed deviously.

"This is madness, brother, release the girl at once." Thor took a step towards his adoptive brother, who backed up a few steps.

"Is it? Or maybe, the mighty Thor is jealous, hm? It's not the most enjoyable feeling, is it?" The God of Mischief grinned and turned around. He walked back to Wynja and grabbed her hand. He glanced over his shoulder at Thor, who was now walking down the aisle.

"Fear not, Thor, I will not hurt you. But get in my way, and I'll make sure it won't happen again." The God of Thunder started to run the last bit, but in vain. Just as he threw himself towards the two, they disappeared in thin air, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

"So you're saying that they just.. disappeared?" Rogers asked, not really believing the story.

"I swear on my honor as king of Asgard. Loki's magic has gotten stronger in the presence of Wynja."

Thor glanced around the room, at Stark and Rogers, who were nodding.

"And there is yet more, friends. I am afraid that my brother and Wynja are in a relationship." The room went completely silent. The brown haired genius mouth formed into a "o" and he frowned.

"Well, shit."

"That was.. Highly unexpected," Steve said as he scratched his temple.

"Is it? Maybe that was his plan all along? To win James trust?" Stark proposed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Natasha's red head perked in the doorway.

"Stark! Suit up. You, Banner and Thor are heading to France."

"France?" Tony frowned.

"We've tracked Loki and James to Chamonix, The Alps, now all we've got to do is fetch them." She disappeared from the door and Stark sighed.

"Great, mountains, ice and goats."

* * *

"So, any idea why Reindeer Games chose this out of all places?" Tony sighed as a beginner skied past him, Natasha, Clint, Thor and Banner.

"I have a feeling it's not the weather." He took of his helmet as he turned up against the sun and started to tan his face.

"It's the people, Stark. Loki wants a show, attention. Look at this place, it's swarming with tourists." The red haired agent swept her hand,

"It would be really bad if, oh I don't know, a God and a monster went on a rampage here. No offense, Banner, Thor." Bruce mumbled "it's okay", while Thor was looking around, stunned by the place they were in.

"So this is Samóni that you mortals have been talking about. I have to admit that these mountains and the snow reminds me of Jotunhei- oh," Thor interrupted himself and stopped. You could almost see the coin falling in his head.

"It's Chamonix, Blondie." Clint was the only one who hadn't noticed the sudden realization of Thor, and he was still keeping a lookout for the God of Mischief. Which indeed was good, since he saw the green flash coming, in time to shout to everybody to watch out.

* * *

_Phoebe_

We arrived in a cottage this time. A hotel room, with tree furniture and red and white fabric. The lumber feeling was making the room look old, and simple. Like a little house you'll have to warm up with firewood. A big, red curtain covered one of the walls, hiding a window that had a view over the beautiful mountains of Chamonix. It was cosy, and I liked it.

I appeared in the arms of Loki. His right arm was wrapped around my back, his left resting behind my neck. My hands were pressed against his chest, trapped between our bodies. He chuckled lowly, ran a hand through his raven locks, kissed me on the forehead and pulled away from our embrace. As the warmth of his body left me, my shaking legs gave away, and I sank down on the floor, back pressed against the side of a wardrobe. I took a few deep breaths and watched Loki disappear up the wooden stairs. When he was out of my vision, I swallowed and rose from my curled up position on the floor. As I walked up the old, cracking steps, I pulled the long sleeve of Stark's sweater over my hands, hiding under the light blue fabric. I was trembling again, and my pulse was going crazy, but there was nothing I could do about it. The presence of that man was… confusing. While my head screamed that this man had killed my best friend, abducted me, smacked me, kept me hidden, my beating heart and red cheeks said something else. He was just like me in so many ways. As far as I understood it, he was adopted too, not aware of who he really was. Raised and taught by those who kept the truth from him all this time. He was all by himself, all alone. And so was I. Sure, I had Chester for a pretty long time, but some part of me always felt… excluded. There was always a hole in me that was never filled. Chester covered half of that big, black emptiness, but it was a large part that was like an open wound, aching and infected. When Loki was close by, the hole was gone. He was a painkiller for the injury, but I guess I was a bit allergic to the medicine too.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I stopped and was _not_ what I expected.

The thing I was staring at was Loki's naked back. He was standing in the middle of the room, in front of a huge ass bed. The clothes were removed on his torso, leaving him in only his black trousers and metal boots. I was stunned by the body of the God. His pale skin was an interesting contrast to his ebony hair, and even if he was slender and looked thin with his clothes on, his muscles and strong figure was beneath that. He wasn't overly masculine, but that didn't mean he had a woman's body.

Still a bit shaking, I made my way to the God. I brushed my hand over his back, feeling the heat of his body. I jerked my head up, and removed my hand when Loki chuckled. He turned, painfully slowly, and grabbed the hand that had touched him. With a smirk, he reached up and kissed the palm of my shaking hand. He leaned down, still holding my wrist, and breathed in my ear.

"We should get some sleep, cat, it's probably going to be a tiresome day when we wake." And yes, I know I was the one almost growing whiskers, but when Loki _purred _in my ear, it sent serious shivers down my spine and making my heart stop.

With his hand closed on my wrist, he dragged us down in the covers of the bed. As he pulled the blanket (the only green thing i the entire room) over our bodies, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to his naked torso. My head was resting on his chest, and his fingers were gently caressing my side, drawing patterns on my skin. His touch felt like fire, even though it was trough the light blue fabric of the big shirt. And I fell asleep in the arms of my God.

* * *

_Loki_

The constant presence of me had worked. It was beautiful, really. Wynja's transformation. If only being asleep next to made caused that, then there was a lot to come. She had panicked when she woke, desperately trying to get up and check what was going on, but I pulled her down in the bed again, her back pressed against my chest, my arm wrapped around her waist, my mouth nuzzling in her white hair. But she had all right to be shocked. A pair of black, soft ears had appeared on the sides of her head. Her clear fangs were like a bobcat's and her eyes darted around a lot more than before. I liked her this way. It gave me a feeling of power, and also her wildness shining through.

We walked side by side on the streets of the village. Tourists swarmed around us, with skis tucked up on their shoulders. Our appearance (me wearing my full armor) caused a lot of staring, point in and whispering. Wynja was nervous, even though she was not aware of my schemes. Her eyes and ears perked and winced at almost every movement and sound. I snaked my arm around her shoulder and pressed her against the leather and metal that covered my chest. The reaction was instant. Her cheeks turned deep red, and her heart started hammering like it was Mjolnir. I kissed the top of her head, to calm her.

"Easy dear, everything is going as planned. Just follow my lead." I felt the little Asgardian take a deep breath and nod against my shoulder. A devious smirk played on my lips as we made our way towards the mountains.

* * *

_"Phoe, wait up!" the girl's legs carried her faster than the boy's. Her long white hair flew after her as she ran between the trees. The constant smile on the girl's face told a story about happiness of a small child. A story about the wonders of being young. She loved this place. She had grown up here. The girl knew every stone, every tree and every bush. Every shortcut was known to her. This was her own forrest, even if it was tiny. Her lovely laugh echoed throughout the treetops, and reached the brown haired boys ear. He had grown up here as well, but he wasn't as fast as the girl. His way through the trees was slow, a fight against his own heartbeat. But he always managed to get out, where the green eyed girl waited for him. Her pretty smile, a dimple under her right eye, the small blush on her cheeks. She was pretty. But that smile faded with time._

_The dimple was seldom shown and the red blush was hiding underneath the alabaster skin. The white haired girl with the happy smile and lovely laugh became The severe green-eyed freak. The things that were left from her childhood was her long, thick white hair, green shining eyes and beautiful nordic features. The child became a woman. The woman that never smiled. Even though Chester loved her more than anything else, he still missed the smiling child._

_But the Phoebe James he once knew was gone._

_Chester always knew he'd die young. He was aware that he didn't belong here anyways. He was ready when he was lunged through the air. He was okay with it as he hit the wall. He was fine when he sank down on the cold stone floor. But he wasn't okay with the expression on his best friends face. The always poker facing Phoebe James had an expression filled with horror._

_He wouldn't let her down. That was the last thought he had before he fainted._

* * *

_"You know that dress would look absolutely fabulous on you, Phoe." Phoebe James frowned and shook her head._

_"You're bad liar, Chess."_

_"No I promise! That would totally bring out your curvy body, gurl." The blonde girl rolled her eyes._

_"Hah, funny. Now, let's go, I don't want to get late to history class." The girl turned her heel and the boy stumbled after her. He didn't get far though. A tug in the hood of his green shirt, stopped and almost choked him. Chester whimpered and looked up at Theon, who was grinning disgustingly._

_"Heey faggieboy, I see you and freakie grass-eye here are having your daily tea-party." his dumb ass minions chuckled as Theon lifted the short, brown haired boy from the ground by his shirt. Ryan (one of the cheese brains) was dumb enough to pick up a snowball and throw it right in the back of Phoebe's head. They all three chuckled. That didn't last long. The furious Phoebe James was there in no second, a kick in Theon's crotch, a punch in Ryan's ugly face, and an elbow in Clark's temple. What they saw was just a white flash. As Theon dropped Chester, Phoebe was straddling him, holding his arms down with her knees, grabbing his shirt collar. Her face a few centimeters from his she glared her most threatening glare ever. Theon swallowed nervously as the corners of her mouth went up in a devious smirk._

_"If you ever try to hit me with a snowball again, this face is the last you'll ever see. Capish?" Theon nodded, scared for his life. Phoebe rose, grabbed Chester's long sleeve, and walked away from the sidewalk, towards Autumn Hills High._


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this is incredibly short. I'M SO SORRY.**

**But now maybe Lokis plans are a little bit cleared up? Oh I don't know.**

**Oh well, anyways.**

**I actually pictured Natasha to do the thigh-straddle-thing in this one.**

**And I found the best song to write to.**

**SolarFlare Prime: Okay, so you're the first reviewer to make me laugh. Congratz. And yes, she is.**

**Thunderpups1: Why thank you! I'm trying my best!**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Except my OC's and stuff**

* * *

_"I knew you were trouble when you walked in"_

_- I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift_

* * *

It was really hard to meet their faces again. Distrust shined bright in their eyes. Well, except Banner that had now taken the form of the green giant. He was grunting, ready to rush forward and crush both hers and Lokis skull any moment. She remembered herself curling up next to Lokis firm body. An encouraging hand on the small of her back led her forward, towards the group of Avengers. The only one of them not present were Steve, which she was greatful for, since she didn't want to see his look of disappointment. As she continued to walk towards the five, she felt Lokis hand leave her back, and her sensetive ears didn't pick up the sound of his breathing at all. Phoebe stopped and looked back, only see Loki about fifty meters from her. He was smirking deviously and nodded for her to go forward. When she took a hesitant step back to the God, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She met the clear blue eyes of Thor when she jerked her head back. His gaze was worried, but furious at the same time, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were constantly locked at Loki, who had turned around, leaving. Phoebe jerked her hand free and started to walk back to the black haired man, but stopped when Starks red and golden apperance was in her way. She growled lowly, pulled up her upper lip, showing her teeth as she shoved past the metal man. Loki was still walking away from the place, and she started running. Why was he leaving her? He couldn't leave her all alone again. What if he didn't come to get her again?

Her thoughts were interupted by being tackled to the ground by Agent Romanoff. A hiss splipped out her mouth, and she did an attempt to kick her way free, but Clint's pointed arrow to her head made her flinch. As she felt the metal close around her wrists around her back, and heard the "click", she watched Loki glance over his shoulder with a smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

Loki was still grinning wide as he appeared in the frozen realm of Jotunheim. It was just like how it had been the last time he was there. Covered in ice and snow, with the dark aura lay thick as a mist. He took his time to walk through the realm. His grin got wider as he noticed that he was being watched, that curiosity had taken over the creatures that lived here. He spotted the red eyes everywhere as he strode towards the giant icy building. He knew that the armor he wore was not needed, partly because the cold didn't affect him at all, but he was not to get hurt today.

He slowed down in front of the huge tower. He examined the outside as he heard the voice he had been looking for.

"The bastard son returns." The words almost came out as a whisper and The God of Mischief turned towards it and met a pair of crimson eyes. He smirked.

"Is that really the way to greet the rightful king of Jotunheim?" Loki nodded against the ground in front of him. "Kneel before your king, Nefre." The frost giant snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have no power here, Loki _Odinson_." Loki chuckled lightly as he felt the red cover the green, and the blue grow over the alabaster on his skin. Nefres eyes widened as the raven haired man was in his full Jotun form.

"I was born under the name of the king of this realm. I will take what is mine, even if I have to step on some ants on the way. You served my father, Nefre, now it is time you serve me, as your king." The other Jotun was conflicted. He was the king at the time, but what Laufeys bastard son was telling him was the truth. He was the only rightful heir to the throne of Jotunheim. He sighed as he went down on his knees in front of the a little bit shorter man. His head bowed down and he stared into the ground as he hard Loki chuckle.

The God of Mischief reached out his arms, who were turning back to his normal, pale asgardian skin tone. He laughed as he looked around at the other frost giants, who had watched the whole scene, kneel at their new king. He made a small note in his head, that this part of the plan, had gone perfectly right as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**HIIIIII**

**So much... emotions to write.**

**It's hard, 'kay?**

**Or I'm just reeeeaaaally bad.**

**allwriter01: Well thank you! Sadly, no, it's not the song, but that is indeed a good one. And yes, Tony for a teacher would be awesome. Chester is a dear character to me, since he is based on a person who had a big influence on my life. Snowball fights rule, Phoebe thinks so too, but she hates being the one getting hit. And I really don't know if they melt, like they're made of ice, right? But Loki doesn't melt so.. You just blew my mind.**

**MrOwlAteMyWorm: Thank you so much! I have problems with too long sections as well, so that's kinda why I try to keep them short but still flowing.**

**kitsune no shimo: Thank you for pointing that out, I hadn't noticed it. It was my intention from the beginning to edit the whole story and fix mistakes, like typos, bad grammar and stuff like that, now I know I have to chance that too. So thank you.**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Except my OC's and stuff**

* * *

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed you light_

_I remember you said_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_- Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift_

* * *

Phoebe groaned as hand pushed her down down in a seat. About four guns were pointed at her head as she opened her eyes and glared into the blue eyes that belonged to Thor. He looked furious, but she didn't actually care. She was angry too. Angry with Loki that had left her. Angry with theese people for taking her away from him. Even if she wasn't sure about her feelings about him, but the hole in her stomach was back. She needed her painkillers. Her hands twitched in the handcuffs and she tried get as comfertable as possible with her hands bound up behind her back. She stared down into the table in front of her, while she heard Tonys annoying voice get closer. Her pitch black ears was gone, since she was not close to Loki, but she had always had a good hearing.

"Nice to have you back, kitty. I missed your attitude, like really, _really_, much." She felt a pat on his shoulder, and she hissed, not looking up at him.

"Ouuuhh. Touchy. But seriously though." His footsteps faded, but was still heard, so he hadn't left the room.

"When are you ever serious, Stark?" she said coldly. She heard him chuckle.

"Good point, Cheshire." he poured a cup of something, judging by the smell of it, alcohol. The footsteps came closer and he felt his hand on her shoulder as he sipped his drink.

"Your family missed you." Phoebe jerked her head up and stared into nothingness. That was a low blow, and Tony knew that.

"I don't care about what they did when I was gone. They obviously have not cared for 18_ years_." She saw Thor flinch at her harsch words. A cough that didn't belong to either Thor or tony caught her attention. There was someone else in the room, beisdes them three. She heard footsteps again, lighter than Thors and Tonys. A female. Two slightly tanned hands wrapped themselves around her neck and kissed her scalp, lightly. Like she was fragile and nearly broken.

"You scared me, Phoey." The colour faded from Phoebe's face and she froze in her mother's arms. "Don't ever leave me again, honey."

"You don't have the authority to say that to me," she snapped back at her adoptive mother. She felt the arms around her freeze, and disappear from her neck and shoulders. Some more footsteps come closer, not Thor's, not Tony's. Her father came into vision as his hand made contact with her cheek. Hard.

"You do _not_ say that to your mother. We've been so worried, and all we get is a bad attitude. Is that the tone to speak to your parents with?" His finger were centimeters from her face, and she was glaring him straight in the eyes.

"But you're not my parents." The rebellious look made John James wince and lift his arm to strike the girl again, but was stopped as one of her hands close itself around his wrist. The green Cheshire eyes etched themselves onto his. They were smirking, even though the rest of her face was stern. The white haired girl clenched her fist and the man whimpered as a loud crack was heard from his hand in the now dead silent room. A few guns were pointed directly at Phoebe's head and her other hand reached up from the torn handcuffs behind her back. She released John's wrist, who immedietly began carressing his broken hand. Phoebe was escorted out of the room by some agents, and Wynja's devilish laugh echoed throughout the corridors of the Stark Tower.

* * *

_She ran towards Chester as fast as possible. The girl was only eleven, but her legs were long for a child, and she moved quickly. As she screamed her friends name, he jerked his head up and met her halfways. Tears were running down the girls red cheeks, and she was shivering when his arms wrapped around her. The blonde had never cried before him before. But this was different. The brunette pulled away slightly and looked at his friend. Her shimmering wite hair was messy and ruffled, and didn't shimmer as it used to. Her eyes were red and teary and in a bad contrast to the green. Her whole body was trembling, and the collar of her shirt were slightly ripped. But the most terrifying was on her cheek. A big, red hand shaped bruise was marking her left cheek. Chester reached up, brushing the mark with his fingertips. Phoebe winced at the touch, but didn't move away her head. Chester retreated his now wet fingers from his friends cheek. The two years younger Phoebe sniffled and wiped away some of her tears with the back of her hand._

_"What happened?" Chesters hand rested on the blondes shoulder._

_"I- I accidently peeked into Johns and Tanyas office, and, "the girl took a shaky breath as she spoke her adoptive parents name, "John caught me doing it. It would have been worse if I hadn't ran." She dove into the brunettes arms again. "I don't want to go back. What if he'll kill me, Chester? What if this is the last time you'll ever see me?" The boy caressed her back gently and rested his chin on her scalp._

_"It won't be the last time. I'll protect you." The girls green eyes were turned upwards and gazed into the boys brown ones._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise I'll always protect you Phoey, you'll never have to be afraid again."_

It wasn't the last time they saw eachother. But the sudden memory had overwhelmed Phoebes head when she looked down at the green grass. She was on an empty meadow, under a tree that looked like the one from Avatar. She sat down with her legs crossed in front of the grey stone. It was rather tall, the edges were uneven, and looked like a normal stone. But it wasn't. In front of the grey thing, there was some flowers, a couple of roses and lilies. There was a bundle of forget-me-not that Phoebe had placed there before. The small, blue flowers looked like waterdrops against the grass, like in those moist mornings were there was so much fog you could barely see your own hand. The blonde smiled at another memory that popped up in her head, a cloudy, opaque one that she didn't really remember, but she did. The one morning where she was to afraid to go out, because she thought she was going to get lost. But her brown haired best friend had taken her hand and guided her through the mist.

_I promise I'll always protect you Phoey, you'll never have to be afraid again._

Her smile faded and her eyes etched themselves into the words carved into the tall stone in front of her.

_Chester Daniel Collins  
Missed son, brother and friend  
1992 - 2013_

A lonely tear traveled down her pale cheek. There wasn't anymore crying to come. Sure, she was sad, but Chester had seen to much of that. He needed happiness from her. In the end, he'll never stop protecting her. Even he is in heaven, or is reincarnated, or even if he is in Valhalla. Chester was, and will always, keep the tears from her eyes. She ran a hand through her white hair when she haired a couple of feet some closer, and someone sit down next to her. Tony Stark reached out his hand and carefully wiped the tear from her cheek.

"You have the worst timing, Stark." She didn't even glance at the man, but she know that a sad smile adorned his face when she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know, Kittycat."

And they sat there, the human comforting the aesir.

* * *

**Right below this text, there is a white square. When you click on it, you will be able to write things. Yes, it's true. How about you write something about this chapter? Yeah, that's a good idea. Do it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so this is the deal. I absolutely _adore _Marvel. And by that I mean _all _of Marvel. So that's why I'm putting in this guy.**

**Don't worry, If you read, you'll understand.**

**Loki'sTimeLady: D: Don't cryyyy! Don- Okay, shush, there there. Here's a tissue *Chester walks in and shoves me away* I got this, I'll answer the reviewers in this chapter, 'kay?. How are you feeling? Sorry for making you cry, you don't have to cry for me. I'm fine, really.**

**allwriter01: You thought I was still alive? That's intersesting. But thank you, I'm sure Ebony likes your compliment on the chapter.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Except my OC's and stuff.**

* * *

_"In a world full of people  
_

_You can lose sight of it all  
_

_And the darkness inside you  
_

_Can make you feel so small"_

_- True Colors by Cyndi Lauper_

* * *

Phoebe had been released, with two conditions. One, she was forbidden to tell anyone of the latest events. The excuse of her absense was simply depression after Chester's death. Phoebe had snorted at that. She isn't the one to be hiding. Two, she was to have someone who guarded her all the time when she was to go out.

"Well, well, why if it isn't little miss attention whore. You just went home crying when everyone was mourning Chester, huh?" A tug in her white haired dragged her to the ground, landing on her back. Her head hit the ground painfully hard, and she groaned at the sudden impact. "And then we have the little ass-licking of Tony Stark, that you always do. Damn, milk-hair, you're his little slut, aren't you?" Before she could react, there was a hard kick in her side, and she coughed when she lost her breath. Several punches, kicks, and tugs were distributed over her body and her arms reached up to cover her face. She couldn't see the people abusing her, but judging by the voice, Theon and his minions, and probably all the other dicksheads in the school. A hiss slipped over her lips and her eyes opened slowly. And the abuse stopped, and she saw everyone staring, wide-eyed at her.

"What the..? This is a new level of creepy, even for you, broccoli-eyes."

"Aaaaand, I think that's enough. If you don't want to get your ass kicked in a few seconds." Tony shoved himself into the staring crowd. Everybody was gone in a matter of seconds. Tony reached out and helped the battered girl from the ground, swooping her arm over his shoulders for her to lean on.

"Well, you look like shit, Snowball."

"You're not so stunning yourself, you arrogant twat."  
"Using british insults now? I'm impressed sweetie, but I think those monkeys for teens maybe broke your ribcage." The man bent down and placed a hand behind Phoebe's kneecaps.

"No, Stark, don't-" Tony lifted her up, and she groaned in pain at the sudden movement. "I hate you." The older man laughed and strode over to Happy, who was waiting by the road to pick them both up. As she got seated in the oh-so-flashy limo, she ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed.

"Cyclops is going to go on a rampage when he sees you," Stark seated himself next to her as he started to examine the injuries, "you should be thinking about an escape plan, grumpy cat." Phoebe smirked at the internet reference. But he was right, the director was going to be furious.

"Really, what does it matter? Besides, I can always blame it on self-harm, since I'm obviously _so _depressed."

"Uh, you are, crying at your best friends grave, remember?" The man's harsh words made her wince, but she kept her strict pokerface. Her eyes wandered out the window, and at her disgust, she watched the raindrops land on the glass. She absolutely hated rain. It was her nemesis.

"What's that? Kitty scared of a little water?" Stark was certainly grinning disgustingly at her. He got a growl for an answer.  
Happy stopped the car and got out, Tony following his example, they both getting instantly soaked. Phoebe sighed and opened the car door, and as she felt a raindrop land on her wrist, she squirmed and baked into the car again. The place where the drop had landed, there was a corrosive, burning feeling in her whole hand. It spread and made her arm numb.  
Tony's face came into vision as Phoebe caressed her burning hand, and he raised a brow.

"What are you waiting for, slowpoke, come on." The girl swallowed and climbed out of the car, and nearly screamed when the rain landed on her body. But she kept her mouth closed and walked after Happy and the genius to their plane.  
Once inside the helicarrier, she got to go to sleep, after getting interrogated by agent Hill, and Tony getting yelled at by John James for being "irresponsible" and "ignorant". Really, he thought he had the right to say that? Anyhow, Phoebe threw herself on the bed in her small room, tired and feeling numb since her experience in the rain. Her eyes were normal, but she still remembered the burning feeling on her skin. But she was tired to think about that now, so she sneaked under the covers, all her clothes still on (Tony's to big shirt) and fell asleep.

Phoebe never usually had big, meaningful dreams. She was often haunted by nightmares. But this night was a mixture of both.

She was in a room. A white room, white floors, white walls, white roof. And she was all alone in the big room. But not for so long. She _felt _his presence before she heard him. _He_ was everywhere, in her head, when she closed her eyes. She felt his chilling hands on her body, his warm breath on her neck, but when she looked down, there was nothing there. The floor was darkening and the room was in black now. Then there was this low, familiar chuckle that made her look up from the floor, straight into _his_ eyes. She opened her own, and woke up in the small room in the helicarrier, panting.  
That was the first night she dreamt about Loki.

* * *

"Somebody didn't get their beauty-sleep."

"Good morning to you as well, Stark." Phoebe grabbed the man's coffe cup from his hands, recieving a quiet "hey" from him, and she sat down at the breakfast table. She took a sip of the liquid and noticed that it wasn't coffe at all. She grimaced at the bitter taste, but took another quaff from the cup.

"Really? It's like ten in the morning, you two." A hand reached out and grabbed the cup from her, and she gazed up into the blue eyes of Steve.

"Morning, Cap." Phoebe muttered, placing her elbows on the table as the blonde handed her a glass of orange juice. She frowned at it and shooed the glass away from her, disapproving it.

"You're not at legal age to drink, Miss James." She heard Tony sigh and she rolled her eyes at Steve's old fashioned statement.

"It's Phoebe, Wynja, or my _real _last name, which I have no clue about. But don't call me by the name of those traitors." Rogers nodded, confused and left the room.

"And I thought I disliked my dad. You've reached a new level of daddy issues, Kitty." Phoebe let out a laugh and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, that's right, there is someone I want you to meet, sweetie." The girl glanced over her shoulder at Tony, who was asking JARVIS the time. After recieving the answer, the man hummed and mumbled something about being late.

A pling from the elevator made Phoebe jerk her head forward, watching the doors part, painfully slow. At the first glance, the girl's heart stopped, thinking it was Chester coming out of the lift. The messy, brown hair, ruffled hoodie, glasses, resting his hands in his pockets. But no, this guy was to tall to be him. An he looked a bit too young. She breathed out and inspected the brown haired induvidual. The boy shuffled his feet awkwardly before stepping out of the elevator. He looked up at Tony, and his face instantly lit up. He literally beamed as he went up and shook the man's hand. The older man smiled, and made a gesture at the white haired girl sitting in a chair a few meters from them. They both turned their heads.

"Peter meet Phoebe, Phoebe meet Peter."

* * *

_Peter_

She was kinda pretty. Not from here, her northen features gave that away. Natural blonde hair, almost white, ruffled. Her watching green eyes almost glared at me, but I guessed she did that often. The stern expression didn't really fit her face. I suspect that a smile would fit her more. Sharp nose, plump lips, big but thin eyes. High cheekbones, pale complexion. Typical scandinavian. I smiled wryly and reached out a hand towards her. Her eyed flickered between my hand and my face for a couple of seconds before she gently shook it.

"Peter Parker, pleasure to meet one of Mr Stark's friends." Her stern face smiled for a couple of seconds.

"Phoebe James. I was not aware that _Mr. Stark _and I were acquainted." Her voice almost purred out the words. A small grin played on her lips as her eyes flickered between me and Tony. Her grip hardened and she used it to get up from her chair.

"Why so formal, Snowball? Peter is only a teenager, like you." I met her eyes with surprise. She was that young? Her tall frame and mature body made her look at _least _twenty, but again, Scandinavian. Long, well built people. A sigh slipped out of her mouth and she dragged me with her along the hallway, towards a door in the end of it.

"Where are you going, Kittycat, marking your territory?" Phoebe hissed (yes, she actually hissed) at the man's words and closed the door behind us. She locked the door and then glared at me. I took a step back, instinctively, reaching up my hands like an offer for peace.

"I don't know _why _that bastard called you here, and believe me, I don't even want to know. But gods, you've got to tell me _what_ you are, and fast, because my nose tells me you're certainly not an ordinary teenager, Parker." My eyes widened and I felt my mouth open slightly in surprise. How could she possibly know? She _smelled _her way to knowledge? I cleared my throat and looked around awkwardly. I had promised Stark not to tell her, but she would probably rip my throat out if I didn't. Something told me that it was not so smart to fight her, whatever she was.

"Will you tell me what you are then?" A smirk made the corners of her mouth rise and she laughed for a second. As she nodded in a silent agreement, I jumped up, letting myself stick to the roof f the room. I smiled as her face paled, and then went down on the ground again. Her face was severe again, and she watched me with caution.

"Please tell me you're not the freaky spider guy I saw on Ellen last month." I laughed and nodded, A bit confused with the fact that someone like her would watch Ellen.

"The one and only. Now you can fulfil your part of the bargain?" She grinned and reached out her hand, grabbing mine gently.

"My name is Wynja, and I'm from a little place called Asgard," She smiled at my surprised face, "It's nice to meet you, Peter Spiderman Parker." Our hands didn't part, as I stared, wide-eyed into her emeralds.

_This girl was not even human? Okay, I suspected she was Scandinavian, but this was ridicoulus, I mean did she really think I would believe that?_

_But then again, the guy that saved New York last year was something like that. Thor? Was that his name? Probably._

_Wait a second, Phoebe was Asgardian, that means that she's a God._

_But I've never read about a "Wynja" In Norse Mythology._

_This is confusing. Shit, she's frowning at me, did I make a stupid face?_

I cleared my throat and shook my head slightly, waking me up from my thoughts.

"So, what are you God over? If that's an appropriate question?" Phoebe laughed and ran a hand through her hair as she sat down on the small bed. She patted the covers next to her, and I sat down.

* * *

_Phoebe_

He was kind of cute. He was constantly placing himself in awkward situations. But god, he looked a lot like Chester. Though, his personality was completely different. This guy smiled, was sharp and would probably snap back at her if she said something rude.

As the bed sank down a bit under his weight, I crossed my legs and scooted closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder, making him flinch. There was something about this guy, something different. I sighed as I felt him relax and wrap an insecure arm around my shoulders, embracing me in a awkward half-hug. I smiled a bit, which was kind of rare for me. There was a bit of silence before I opened my mouth and took a shaky breath.

"I don't know you, Peter, and I'm kind of sure you don't know me. If you're not someone who have stalked me for years of course, then I'll call JARVIS and get the lazy billionaire in his suit here." He laughed lowly and shook his head slightly. "Not? Okay, good. Like I said, I don't know you. But I get the feeling I would enjoy knowing you." Peter turned his head and looked down at me, and I met his eyes, smiling wryly at him. He laughed and wrapped his other arm around me, and I felt something _really _sticky on her back.

"Please tell me that's web and not-" His cheeks heated and he became red as a tomato when he released me and held up his arms. I rolled my eyes as I turned around and rested my head in his lap. I closed my eyes, kind of surprised at my actions, since I'm not really the person to get attached to people. I mean, I barely showed my affection to Chester, which I had known for my whole life. The only person I'd ever do this with was-

_Loki._

Just as Peter's fingers started to play with my hair, those smirking eyes flashed before me. I looked up at Peter, but it wasn't him. His brown, messy hair was long, black and pushed back, slicked against his head. The slightly tanned complexion was pale, and the chocolate eyes were deviously green. His thin lips smirked at me, and whispered something I didn't hear, but I could clearly see the word on his mouth.

"Wynja."

"Yes?" Was my natural answer.

"What?" And Peter was back. His hands stopped, and he frowned at me. I cleared my throat and tried to come up with something.

"I- uh," The brunette grinned at me and pushed his glassed up his nose. I realized I was staring at him, and I looked away, blushing slightly. I rose from the bed, walking towards the door. I glanced over my shoulder slightly before I opened the door and turned to Peter, who was still sitting on my bed. His face was flushed, and he was clearly feeling rather awkward. A smile appeared on my lips, and before I went out of the room, I answered his earlier question.

"Goddess of Beasts."

* * *

**Right below this text, there is a white square. When you click on it, you will be able to write things. Yes, it's true. How about you write something about this chapter? Yeah, that's a good idea. Do it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello once again audience.**

**It's, uh, nice to see you.**

**I've noticed you're not very talkative, are you? I mean, I would be happy even if you write "hi there".**

**Anyways, the people who actually review, God bless you, I luv yu 5-ever.**

**To answer all of you- *gets pushed away by Phoebe***

**Phoebe: I've got this, you just chill.**

**Me: But-**

**Phoebe: Shhh..**

**allwriter01: I accidently swapped through some channels and saw a repotage about Spiderman on ellen, but I coulnd't watch it, since my adoptive father doesn't allow me to watch TV. Peter has actually been kind of obsessed with Norse Mythology after he met me. He follows Thor everywhere, and is pretty starstruck when Thor and I talk to eachother. His biggest ambition is to meet Loki, even though he says he has some things to lecture him about. Something like "how to treat a girl", which is ridicoulus. And yes, I've got some of Peter's web in my hair once, and it's absolutely awful. It's like a thousand needles piercing through your scalp.  
**

**Smiele: Peter is literally jumping up and down, screaming that somebody likes him. Ebony is practically doing the same thing, because you called her beautiful, which is stupid of her, 'cause there is no way you've seen her in real life. Or have you? But they are kind of dancing together in a happy, wierd, creepy dance.**

* * *

_"There maybe other people like us_

_You see the flicker of the clipper when they light up _

_Flames just create us_

_burns don't heal like before"_

_- Drunk by Ed Sheeran_

* * *

If Peter didn't stop that constant tapping with his fingers, Phoebe was going to go on a serious killing spree. A really irritated groan and a glare, made him stop and hold up his hands in a silent peace-offer, which Phoebe accepted by bowing her head down and stare at the papers again. The final exams was coming up soon, and the fact that Peter had done them last year didn't actually help. They had hung out the last few weeks, mostly in the helicarrier or the Stark Tower, but sometimes they went out. New York was a big town, and Peter's ability to swing through it all, made it hell of a lot more interesting. To _fly _through New York was funnier, faster and less awkward, because there was no human interaction.

But all those soaring through the air took time from studying, which caused problem for schoolwork. S.H.I.E.L.D. had started to educate her instead of going to a real school. And that was harder than normal High School. Much harder. Though, she never had any problems with school. In Autumn Hills High, she never really tried, but always got pretty high scores.

But this.

_This._

Here she actually tried, but still just got a C in most classes. Bruce was a picky treacher, but mostly the lessons was him, asking her questions about her transformations, which she really couldn't answer. Not that she didn't want to, she didn't _know. _Tony wasn't allowed to be her teacher, since he had caught a liking to the girl, and would probably be letting her slack off.

With weeks, not able to study at all, finals were coming up in a few days, and Phoebe started to prepare now. At the kitchen table at the Stark Tower, a building full with possebilities, placed in one of the largest cities in the world, and a bored nineteen-year-old next to her, and she was reading _a book. A book._

A few seconds later though, the tapping was back, accompanied by Stark from the next room, who was whistling to the beat.

"Guys! Everyone is not a arrogant genius like you two, so please, let me study," Phoebe groaned, frustrated and throwing her hands in the air.

"But Phoe, I'm bored." The blonde cocked a brow at the boy. Wasn't he always bored when they were not ravishing the streets of Manhattan? She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know what, fine, I'll study later." There was so much fun to do, studying was pointless right now. The chair almost fell over when she hurriedly rose from it and quickly grabbed keys from the counter. Tony walked in, holding a glass of most likely alcohol and frowning.

"And where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"Out, I won't be long, don't wait up." Phoebe didn't even glance back at the man as she dragged Peter towards the elevator.

"Be home before eleven, and be careful, will you?" The girl groaned and pushed the button for the lift.

"I'm not twelve, Jesus, let me live a little. And besides, I'll have Peter with me."

"It's either home eleven, or you'll never leave this facility again." The youths stepped into the elevator and disappeared behind the metal sliding doors. The genius sighed heavily and sat down at the kitchen table, sipping from his glass.

* * *

At 01.23 a tired, white haired girl sneaked quietly from the elevator. But she stopped when the lights in the room lit up, and revealed an irritated Tony Stark, sitting with his drink at the kitchen table. He frowned, but his eyes revealed a really, really disappointed look. The glass were raised to his lips, and he took another quaff as Phoebe scratched her neck awkwardly.

"Where have you been?" The girl stared down at the floor.

"I told you not to wait up."

"Just answer my question, Phoe." She glanced up at him and looked at some point above his right shoulder.

"I got mugged on my way home. Peter wasn't there, so I had to deal with it myself." All the color just faded from Tony's face as the words left her lips. He rose from his chair, and grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

"Were you injured?" She shook her head slightly, and Tony released her and turned around.

"This is exactly what I said would happen. You're not leaving here without me, or someone other from S.H.I.E.L.D." Phoebe looked up from the ground.

"Peter is with S.H.I.E.L.D-"

"But he's just a boy, and he's obviously not capable of protecting you." Her green eyes glared into the mans back.

"Why do you even care? You're not my dad!" Phoebe said as Tony turned around, face filled with rage.

"No, but I'm closest! And while your adoptive parents are being interrogated for child abuse, I'm your legal guardian," Tony said, pointing at her. The girl flinched and glared at the man. Then she turned her heel, walked into her room, and slammed the door shut.

* * *

She woke next morning by Jarvis, who said that Tony wanted to talk to her in the living room.

"Tell that stupid bastard that he can shove that request right up in his fancy-" she murmured into the pillow.

"_Miss James, I think Mr Stark would appreciate your presence._" Jarvis interrupted.

"Well, I won't. So I'm just gonna stay here on my bed, 'kay?" There was a tug on her covers, and it was soon dragged off her body, leaving her in only a big shirt and underwear, which would have been fine, if the A.C hadn't started.

"Jarvis!" She groaned, shivering slightly from the sudden cold.

"_I'm sorry, Miss James, but Mr Stark has requested to meet you. And if I may remind you, he is, on paper, your legal-_"

"You may not remind me. And you know, in Sweden, I'm legally an adult and can do whatever I want." There was a silence between them that was kind of awkward.

"_Please, Miss-_"

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll go talk to him." She ran a hand through her white hair. "And not because I want to, I do it because you're the most stubborn AI ever."

"I am aware, Miss James."

She was met with Tony, standing in the middle of the room, swiping his fingers over a hologram-pad. He glanced up at the girl and frowned.

"Hey there, sleepy head. You know, the bags under your eyes really suits your dark character." Receiving a glare and groan, he grinned, still swiping on the thing in front of him.

"So, why did you lie yesterday, Cheshire?" He frowned when the teen smirked.

"Thank god you figured that out, I actually thought you were kind of stupid."

"Well, 'Spiderman and his mysterious white haired girlfriend' is all over the news. Since when did you get romantically involved with Parker?" Phoebe sat down in the sofa, Tony joining her in the opposite seat.

"The store we went to were robbed, and then suddenly Spiderman and a anonymous girl barged in and saved the day," she shrugged, "Other people just assumed things are going on between us, because they're stupid." The older man laughed a bit.

"But you didn't answer my question. Is the thought of Peter warming what's inside your pan-"

"Stark, you better shut up before I rip your arc reactor out and donates it to a middle school." She frowned and rose from the couch, walking to the hallway. He looked after her, slightly confused where she was going.

"Ooo, fierce, I'm sure Parker would love that."

"Bye Stark." As she pressed the elevator button, Tony's head perked up in the doorway from the living room.

"Where you heading, Kitty?"

"The park, Peter and I are going to study." She stepped into the lift as Tony waved fabulously.

"Oh you lovebirds. Have fun with Spidey."

* * *

"Hard time keeping up, Parker?"

"Not at all, Phoe." The boy grinned as he skated past the girl, making a sharp left. He looked back and saw no trace of Phoebe, and he laughed victoriously. But when he turned forward again, his face paled when he noticed a white haired girl, leaning against her board on their finish line.

"That's really not fair, not everyone is some freaky alien-god," the boy said, jumping off his board and walking towards her.

"Says the the guy who can shoot web from his wrists. And besides, you're just a bad loser." Peter snorted and ruffled her hair, receiving a glare from the girl. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, you've got to study." A heavy groan from Phoebe caused him to laugh slightly.

"I really don't need to, I mean Banner will probably-"

"Oh my god, aren't you that girl I saw on the news? Becky check her out, it's totally her!" A couple of girls had emerged from the crowd and had walked up to them. Both of them were staring pretty wide eyed at the two friends.

"It's totes her, Samantha."

"I knew it! Why are you here with this dork, when you're the totally gorgeous girlfriend of Spiderman?" Phoebe stared at her like she was stupid, and Peter had slapped his hand over his mouth, trying his hardest not to burst into laughter.

"You know what, it doesn't matter, I just want to know which hair-dye you use, that color is perf." Phoebe was just about to rip her mouth from her face, the other one grabbed a lock of her hair and _sniffed _it.

"Holy shit, your hair smells amazing." The white haired girl was so shocked by the rudeness of these people, that she didn't notice the fact that Peter was gone. She was harassed by the girls further, forcing herself not to go on a killing spree. Suddenly, the girls stopped talking and stared at a point over her shoulder. She was just about to turn around, as she felt an arm around her waist, and she was lifted of the ground. Without looking, she grinned as they flew through the air.

"Good timing, Parker." The familiar laugh was heard over the starstruck screaming from the ground.

"You know, next time, maybe you shouldn't make such a big show out of my saving."

"Oh I don't know about that. Spiderman's girlfriend should only have the best rescues."

"Shut up and land. I'm hungry and after this, you owe me an ice cream."

* * *

"Stark, the situation is going out of hand."

"No it's not, she's happy, she's not hurting anyone, she's not secretly planning world domination. She even smiled today!"

"The publicity is not good. Being seen as 'Spiderman's Girlfriend' is everything but good."

"Ah, come on Cyclops, let her live a little, and besides, it's just rumors and speculations."

"Get her off the streets, Stark, or you'll be cleaning the toilets on the helicarrier." The click sound ended the conversation.

"Try to force me!" Tony shouted into the phone. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"_Sir, Miss James has returned from her meeting with Mr Parker_."

"Date, Jarvis, it's a date." He said to the AI as the familiar ding from the elevator echoed through the tower.

"Hey Stark, Parker is staying the night," she shouted from the floor above him. He was in the lab, working on a new tracker, since Phoebe had destroyed the last one.

"No he isn't, the guest rooms are not in function."

"It's fine, he'll sleep in my room." Tony dropped what he held and jogged up the stairs.

"Um, no, he's a boy, you're a girl, how do I know you won't reproduce like bunnies?" He was met with the two youths in the kitchen, grabbing all the food from his fridge. He frowned at them as they ravished his storage of microwave one-portion meals.

"It's, uh, nice to see you Mr Stark."

"Don't be silly Tony, this Goddess has to much dignity to loose her virtue to a simple nerd who just graduated high school." With her arms full with food, that literally had a tag that said "property of Tony Stark" on them, she and Parker walked to her room.

"At least use protection!" he shouted after them.

"Like you ever did."

"Uh, yeah, do you see mini Starks running around?"

* * *

"Okay, simple question, your first real crush?" Peter said, as he reached for the package of skittles.

"Joshua O'brian, fourth grade, blonde, blue eyes, pretty tall for his age. Always used to wrinkle his nose when he laughed." She showed him an example for him after she took a sip of her Dr Pepper bottle, which caused a slight laugh.

"My turn, how did you notice you were a freaky eight legged bug?" Peter grinned and scratched his neck. He told her the story about when he went to Oscorp, and "the subway incident". After that he nodded at her and asked her the same question.

"Oh you'll like this. I was kidnapped by the king of Asgard himself, and then saved by the avengers, only to be abducted again by the fallen prince, taken to Asgard, brought back to earth, given to S.H.I.E.L.D, and tadaa! Now here I am, talking to you in the middle of the night with a mouth full of Lays."

"That's quite an adventure, Wynja, Goddess of Beasts." The girl grinned and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Go mortal! Bring me another of these delicious pack of fried and pressed potatoes!"

"As you wish, my-"

"_Mr Parker, there is an incoming call from your aunt, will you take it?_ Jarvis voice interrupted their game, and they both looked up at the ceiling.

"Uh, I'll take it, thank you Jarvis."

"_Always at your service, sir_." The AI's voice was replaced by aunt May's familiar voice. Peter laughed slightly.

"Hi aunt May! It was such a long time since we talked, Peter never let us meet," Phoebe said, smiling.

"Oh, Hi Phoebe! I agree, Peter, you should let me spend some time with my daughter-in-law." The teens froze for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"No, aunt May, you've got it all wrong, Phoebe is just a friend." Peter managed to say, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. The aunt answered with a laugh, and blurted out an apology. They talked for a while, and in the end, Phoebe just stopped, and listned to them. It was nice to hear them discuss things that wasn't really relevant, but still made a good conversation. Even if aunt May wasn't Peter's mother, they still had better contact than Phoebe had with her adoptive mom. Tanya was nice, but far to different. She was outgoing, was always eager to spend time with her daughter, even if Phoebe wasn't up for it. There was probably one of a thousand that the girl accepted people, her adoptive parents were not one of those. Peter was, and Tony was, aunt May was, and-

Loki was one of them. She had accepted Loki. Letting him getting close to her, allowing him to touch her. Hell, she even let him hit her and she still forgave him in a hadn't thought about Loki in a long while, and thinking of him again made the hole inside of her painfully larger, aching for contact, for the black haired man's chilling touch. Phoebe longered after this psychopath's presence, wanted him to appear right now and take her with him. The little time she spent with him in that hotelroom, the time on Asgard, was enough to leave her craving for more.

Peter ending the call with his aunt interrupted her thoughts. He raised a brow at the girl, who was obviously in her own world. With a light shake on her shoulder, she blinked and looked at him. He held himself from laughing at her confused face, and she glared at his misarable try.

"You're a terrible actor, Parker. And for that, you'll be punished." She stood up on her bed, grabbed a pillow, and smacked Peter right in the face with it. The boy had still been laughing, lying on the bed with his legs cruled up to his stomach. The sudden strike with the cushion made him roll of the bed, standing on all four in a ready pose on the floor, which Phoebe commented on with a "chill out spidey".

This was her life now. Having a restricted life on a freak-facility. Probably was going to go through some tests, painfully ones. The hole growing more and more enormous as time passes by, because it had tasted the drug, now it wanted more.

But she could handle all that, if Peter was her rehabilitation.

* * *

**Right below this text, there is a white square. When you click on it, you will be able to write things. Yes, it's true. How about you write something about this chapter? Yeah, that's a good idea. Do it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there, sorry for the late update. I have waited so long for this chapter, I'm pumped**.

**But let's get into it, shall we?**

**Kronk96: Hi there yourself. It's your first? Thank you! I'm more of a tea person. Bye to you too, good sir.**

**writingwillalwaysbemylife: Heeello, and thank you. Loki actually appears again in this chapter, so yes. Peter/OC? Hm, maybe? I dunno, never really thought about their relationship that way. But I guess, if you keep reading, you'll see.**

**Smiele: oh hai again. I know right?! It's AMAZING! I look forward for that too. *smirk***

* * *

_"I don't like walking around in this old and empty house_

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_

_The stairs creek as you sleep it's keeping me awake_

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes."_

_- Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

I'm not sure, but I think you're doing it wrong." Peter jerked his head up from the white wrapping tangled on his fingers when he heard the familiar voice. He grinned as he spotted Phoebe across the enormous gym within the Stark Tower. Her white locks was tied up in a pony-tail, a few strands of snow hair falling to the sides of her cheeks. With a tank top and a pair of sweatpants hanging low on her hips, she was definitely here for training. Even if Peter didn't think of his friend that way, he took a second to admire the goddess's body. Her perfect formed curves really lived up to her title as a Norse God, as she made her way towards him. She smiled when she arrived in front of him, and started to wrap the white binding correctly around his hands.

"Since when were you an expert on this, James?" A slight laugh slipped out of her mouth and she shrugged as an answer. She looked up from his hands for a second and grinned at him, pausing with the binding of his hands.

"So.. Do you wanna try to spar?" she asked, causing him to frown and smile.

"Sure, lets do it." With a grin, she ripped of the hanging piece of his binding, completing it. As she took a few steps back, she wrapped her own hands fast. Tossing the roll of white tape, she, with an inch away, evaded Peter's first attack, bending backwards matrix style. She grinned at the sudden instinct that guided her as her body easily slipped to the side from the boys's kick. A few more punches and dodges later, Peter was still unable to touch her. The superior grin was plastered on Phoebe's face as she easily evaded all of the boy's attacks.

"Are you even trying?" Phoebe said, dodging another one of Peter's kicks. So far, the boy hadn't touched her once, and she was getting high of all the adrenaline that was pumping out her veins. Preforming a cartwheel, she moved away from the brunette, only to dash right back at him, throwing herself towards him and grabbing his shoulders. Before Peter could even react, Phoebe was doing a handspring over him, gracefully landing on her feet.

"Getting tired, Parker?" Said boy ran a hand through his hair and let out a laugh.

"Just warming up, James."

It was Peter's turn to dodge now. He didn't take any hits, but instead of evading the attacks completely, he blocked. The goddess didn't let him rest at all, and she was throwing kicks and punches at him, over and over, at an incredible speed. And finally, he felt something make a huge impact on the middle of his chest, and he was thrown back against the wall behind him. Just as he was about to get up and continue, right on the same spot on his chest, there was a pressure. He looked up at the white haired girl who grinned down at him.

"Dead." Flashing a smirk, Peter grabbed her hand and dragged her down, making her fall over him and they both erupted into laughter.

* * *

"Jarvis told me you beat the crap out of bug-boy, please tell me it's true." Tony said as he entered the kitchen, where the teens were eating lunch. Peter mumbled out a bitter "yes", while Phoebe nodded and grinned. She received a pat on her shoulder from the genius.

"Good job, Snow."

"Oh, but Peter was a good fighter. Though, I broke a couple of his ribs when I kicked him into the wall."

"You kicked him into a wall?! Sunshine, you've got the moves."

"You have such strange names on my fiancé, Stark." Thor said as he appeared in the doorway, making Peter spit out the sandwich he was chewing on.

"Fiancé?! What the-" He interrupted himself when he saw Thor stare down at him.

"Greetings, dear Wynja. It is a pleasure to see you healthy and well." The God turned to her and beamed a enormous smile at her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She winced away from the contact, but the strength of Thor's limb pushed her down in her seat. She swallowed and shot a stern smile up in his direction, careful with not meeting his blue eyes. Those eyes of innocence and pure caring, she wouldn't be able to take that. So she focused on a point over his shoulder as she answered his greeting.

"Hey Thor, nice seeing you buddy. We should do this more often you know, but I've got to dash." Trying to squirm and wiggle out of Thor's grasp, she rose and set off towards her room, but stopped when she heard Tony utter the unspeakable.

"Oh, that's right, Parker didn't know! And I'm sure you didn't know what happened between Kitty and Bambi on Asgard, she haven't even told me yet, but I know that her panties heat whenever she-"

The rest of Stark's words was spoken like a wheeze sound, after being pushed up against the glass behind him, and the Goddess's forearm being held painfully pressed against his throat, causing a hinderance to his breathing. She growled low at him and her green eyes etched themselves into his dark ones. As her own pupils narrowed and her body slowly transformed into the beast-like, gracious creature she really was.

A few meters away, Peter and Thor rushed forward to help, but both of them ran into a wall. Literally. An invisible barrier surrounded Stark and James, making it impossible to reach them. The young teenager heard the God curse loudly and bang his fist against the wall.

"Wynja's transformation is almost complete, Stark's foolish actions may have unleashed her." Peter turned and looked at him, frowning.

"W-what will happen then?" Ignoring Parker's question, he turned and looked up.

"Heimdall! I'm begging you to contact Loki, he will know how to handle Wynja's rage." reaching out his arm, he grabbed this hammer and turned to the barrier again. It was glowing now, in a light green color. The girl herself had also changed. A pair of pitch black cat ears had grown out on the side of her head, and the loud noise of something that sounded like a lion, or a tiger was heard throughout the tower. She wasn't holding Stark with her forearm anymore. He was dangling in the air, held up by something invisible by his wrists. He was squirming, shaking violently, trying to get away from the unseeable iron grip holding his hands.

And then the barrier exploded.

Thor and Peter was sent flying across the room, crashing into the wall. The God went through the wall, making a huge hole in it, but the boy hit it painfully, his back cracking as he made contact. He groaned as he slid down on the floor, trying to lie still, because moving was to hurtful.

He looked up and saw both Stark on the floor, sitting up slowly. James was hovering a few inches from the ground, her head hanging down and her arms raised to the side. And then she fell down, landing in Stark's lap, who immediately tried to wake her. But the girl's body didn't even twitch.

* * *

She didn't know where she was, but she knew one thing for sure. It was the room from her dreams.

She had been dreaming the same dream a few times, the one where Loki-

Oh.

_Oh._

His warm breath appeared at the same time as the chilly touch of his hands slid around her waist pulling her body against his, placing his cheek next to hers. His low chuckle was so familiar and longed it sent shivers down her spine and made her heart go crazy.

"You've been a bad girl, Wynja." The sound of his voice almost broke her, and she felt her knees wobble with no control at all. He pressed a light kiss against her temple, and then travelled down, touching her skin with his lips every few centimeters. Her breathing hitched in her throat as he planted one on her neck, right under her jaw. His chuckle tickled her skin and she leaned in to the man behind her.

"A very bad girl indeed." A hand snaked up from her waist and moved to her chin. As soon as he slowly turned her face to his, she caught a glimpse of his eyes.

And Loki claimed her lips, soft, passionate, loving. It was different from how he had kissed her before. This was slow. This wasn't what he craved from her, this was caring formed into a kiss.

This was Loki, the God of Mischief, kissing Wynja, the Goddess of Beasts.

No, this wasn't the Gods Loki and Wynja. This was them, only them. Just Loki kissing just Wynja. Titles and responsibility stripped of them as she turned in his embrace and wrapped her thin arms around his neck.. Duty and heritage long gone as his grip around her waist tightened, and he held her close to him, melting their bodies together.

This was not an act of a plan, nor of need.

This was passion. Love in an early state.

This was what filled the empty hole within her.

When they both pulled away, grasping for air, Wynja rested her forehead on his chest, Loki placing a light kiss to her scalp.

"I will vanish for now, but I will be back when you awake. I am coming dearest, I'm bringing you back to where you belong. By my side."

* * *

Wynja shot her eyes open and stared up into the roof. She was in a bed. As she looked around, she noticed that was in her small room in the Stark Tower, and that two certain brunettes were indeed sitting on the couch, sleeping peacefully. She smiled at the sight of Peter and Tony. So very like them to do such a thing. She rose from the bed and walked over to them. As she was about to gently grab the older mans shoulder and shake him awake, she noticed the big, fading bruises on his neck and wrists.

And the events of yesterday washed over her.

She withdrew her hand and touched the side of her head. No signs of the ears. As quiet as she could, she moved out of the room, closed it carefully and turned around, only to meet the unyielding chest that belonged to Thor. She looked up at him slowly, and met his worried, disappointed look in his eyes. Immediately regretting it, she tried to slink past him, but without result. He was like a wall, cutting of all the access from her room.

"Hey Big Guy, didn't see you there, could I please-"

"Loki wants to have a word with you, Lady Wynja." She froze. He was here? On earth? For her? No, he probably had some business with Thor, she wasn't that special, right? But he did say that he was coming to fetch her. Were she going to leave? And was Tony okay with him being here? Was Peter? She hadn't heard from Jarvis either, maybe he was unplugged or something.

Nodding as an answer, Thor began to walk along the hallway, Wynja following him closely.

* * *

_Wynja_

I was afraid. I was shaking. My heart was racing. I didn't want to meet him, but at the same time, I wanted to touch him. I wanted to see for myself he was here, that he was real. That everything that had happened actually existed, and not only in her mind and dreams.

When she saw him in the middle of the room, looking down at the hole in the floor that had a label; "Bambi's resting place". As her and Thor's footsteps get louder, he looks up and Wynja's heart stopped. He was damn straight beautiful, his raven black hair a bit shorter since we last met, and his eyes darker, probably with mischief. He grinned when he saw me shocked face, and he moved towards them took a step towards him, meeting his adoptive brother, and stopping his way to me. I touched the Thunderer's shoulder lightly, and stepped past him, going straight for the black haired God. As I launched myself onto him, his arms emerged from their place on his back, and then wrapped around me in an embrace. I nuzzled my face into his chest, and felt a light kiss on the top of my head.

I realized in that moment, that I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

And that scared the shit out of me.

I broke free from him, and backed up to Thor again, stopping next to him. Loki frowned at her actions, but his grin was plastered on his face.

I had missed that grin. I had missed that embrace, that man. I had missed the God of Mischief, of Chaos. I had missed the one that killed my best friend in front of my eyes, the one trying to subjugate earth.

And that scared the shit out of me.

* * *

**Right below this text, there is a white square. When you click on it, you will be able to write things. Yes, it's true. How about you write something about this chapter? Yeah, that's a good idea. Do it.**


End file.
